Jingle bells
by Didi Gemini
Summary: Oh ! Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way ! Oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one-horse open sleigh-ay ! Oh ! Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way ! Oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one-horse open sleigh-ay !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** K+.

Salut à tous ! JOYEUX NOËL 2013 !

Et oui, avec un peu de retard, voici mon "petit" OS de Noël, que je me suis acharnée à écrire pendant un mois... Bon, avouons-le, c'est un OS des plus modestes écrit pour le plaisir de Noël, que j'ai en plus commencé quand j'étais malade, donc ça montre le niveau... En plus le site buguait hier donc j'ai même pas pu poster la première partie comme prévue...

Mais c'est pas graaaaaaave de toute façon hier personne n'était sur le site, n'est-ce pas ? 8D

Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture, de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et j'espère que la suite arrivera le plus vite possible ! (Merci encore Challi :D)

J'embrasse par la même occasion toute l'équipe des SMA que j'adore, les coupines hors fanzine qui me soutiennent, ma bêta... et puis tous mes lecteurs bien sûr ! :D

* * *

Jingle bells

.

_Dashing through the snow_

_In a one-horse open sleigh_

**OoO**

Le parc était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige. Vue d'en haut, cette immensité de blanc qui s'étendait à perte de vue avait quelque chose de magique, surtout pour un citadin comme lui qui n'avait connu qu'un duvet éphémère déposé sur les voitures et la gadoue sous ses pieds.

Mais vue d'en bas, c'était juste une tannée à traverser, surtout quand on était pressé…

Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avait été abominable, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il faisait un froid de chien et que les bestiaux qu'ils avaient étudiés étaient aussi intéressants que son dernier cours sur l'histoire de la législation sur les êtres et créatures magiques. En somme, Harry s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort, les pieds dans la neige, le vent soufflant dans ses vêtements pour le frigorifier jusqu'aux os. Il avait beau adorer très sincèrement Hagrid, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le maudire durant tout le cours, tout en comptant chaque minute.

Le clap de la fin n'avait pas forcément été accueilli avec chaleur, car franchement, traverser les parcs de Poudlard avec de la neige quasiment aux genoux pour ensuite traverser les couloirs avec la cape et la robe trempée, autant le dire, ça ne vendait pas du rêve. D'autant plus que Harry n'avait pas cette espèce de fougue que Ron possédait à chaque fin de cours et qui le poussait à déguerpir des lieux le plus rapidement possible, quelle que soit la température ambiante ou ce qui recouvrait le sol.

Gelé, Harry tenta de se frayer un chemin dans cet immense tapis de neige un peu trop épais à son goût, suivant les pas de son meilleur ami tout en essayant de faire abstraction de ce que Hermione lui racontait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour entretenir toute seule la conversation, et vu qu'elle n'était pas assez futée pour comprendre que là, tout de suite, il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire, Harry la laissa parler en hochant de temps en temps la tête.

Il mit un temps fou à atteindre le château dont il fallut pousser les lourdes portes de bois massif. Ron, lui, était déjà rentré, piétinant sur place d'impatience.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous, on se les pèle ! Hermione, t'as pas l'impression que Harry n'en a rien à faire de ce que tu lui racontes ?

- Contrairement à toi, il m'écoute quand je parle, lui !

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ?! On voit que ses yeux ! »

Il faisait tellement froid que Harry, qui pourtant n'était pas du genre frileux, avait mit un bonnet sur sa tête et balancé sa grosse écharpe autour de son cou et surtout de son visage, sans chercher à la poser avec élégance sur ses épaules. Son air de profonde lassitude était donc bien caché derrière les replis de laine rouge et jaune. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Ron le trahisse.

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises, Harry m'écoute toujours. Bon, allons-y, il fait froid ici. »

Plutôt que de protester, parce que dans le fond le rouquin n'était absolument pas dupe, Ron s'empressa de traverser le hall d'entrée afin de monter l'escalier majestueux menant aux étages du château. Un peu agacée par l'attitude de Ron, Hermione le suivit dare-dare. Ils se tournaient autour depuis des mois et Harry n'aurait su dire s'ils allaient vraiment sortir ensemble un jour. Ils s'attiraient tous les deux mais étaient visiblement incapable d'envisager une relation amoureuse ensemble.

Ils avaient essayé, pourtant. Une fête costumée avait été organisée à l'occasion d'Halloween afin de remonter un peu le moral des élèves en cette bien triste période, surtout pour ceux qui avaient perdu des proches durant la guerre. Après un travail long et fastidieux, Harry avait réussi à le convaincre d'inviter leur amie. Bien sûr, Hermione avait accepté, et ils avaient passé une excellente soirée ensemble. Cependant, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment évolué depuis. Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés. À moins qu'ils l'aient fait et que le résultat n'ait pas été concluant.

Las de leurs chamailleries de vieux couple, Harry les suivit d'un pas traînant. Il avait froid et, surtout, il se sentait très fatigué. Après un match de Quidditch très éprouvant le mois dernier, Harry avait attrapé un sale virus qui l'avait cloué au lit plusieurs jours avec un de ses poursuiveurs et deux joueurs de Serpentard. Il avait eu du mal à se remettre de son mal et la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée jusque là peinait à disparaître. En même temps, il avait du mal à dormir et se couchait toujours très tard.

Heureusement, la journée était terminée. Enfin, il devait encore faire ses devoirs et étudier pour les examens qui tomberaient dans les semaines à venir, juste avant les fêtes de Noël. Avec les ASPIC et le conflit qui venait de se terminer, ruinant une bonne partie de sa sixième année, les professeurs étaient très attentifs aux progrès de leurs élèves de septième année et ne les lâchait plus. Harry n'avait jamais autant travaillé et allait encore passer son après-midi penché sur ses bouquins. Rien de très joyeux, en somme.

Oh et puis il avait entraînement de Quidditch, en plus. Harry ronchonna dans son écharpe en repensant à toute cette neige, au froid et au vent qui commençait à se lever en fin d'après-midi, à ses articulations qui se feraient douloureuses et à son corps transi de froid qu'il peinerait à détendre sous les jets d'eau chaude. Lui qui adorait ce sport et qui s'était fait aux entraînements difficiles, il n'avait ce soir pas du tout envie d'aller s'entraîner. Peut-être parce qu'il était capitaine et qu'il aurait aimé retourner à ces années où il se laissait guider. Le poids de la victoire qui reposait alors sur ses épaules serait moins lourd.

Lui qui pensait pouvoir se reposer un peu après sa victoire contre Serpentard, il avait été très vite rappelé à l'ordre par ses coéquipiers qui refusaient de se reposer sur leurs lauriers. Au contraire, ils étaient fermement décidés à remporter la coupe cette année, surtout Ron qui voulait terminer son année en beauté.

« Eh bien, eh bien, le Golden Trio est de sorti ? »

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Bien évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer tranquillement dans leur dortoir pour légumer devant la cheminée sans rencontrer des emmerdeurs. Et, franchement, là, tout de suite, il n'était vraiment pas motivé pour supporter les railleries de pimbêches de Serpentards, dont la seule raison de vivre dernièrement était de leur pourrir l'existence. Et jusqu'ici, elles ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal.

« Regarde-moi ça, ils sont tout trempés !

- Bah alors Potty, on se cache derrière son écharpe ? Ta gueule te fait tellement honte que t'as besoin de ça pour marcher dans le château ?

- Il a enfin réalisé à quel point il était moche !

- Vos gueules, bande de cons ! »

Si Harry avait été seul, il n'aurait même pas régi. Il avait passé l'âge de répondre à de tes telles gamineries, et il se fichait bien de passer pour un vieux avec de telles pensées. Mais cette espèce de rivalité entre Gryffondors et Serpentards le fatiguait, surtout depuis que son équipe de Quidditch les avait battus quelques temps plus tôt. Visiblement, personne ne semblait se rendre compte qu'ils seraient bientôt tous majeurs et balancés dans un monde extérieur bien moins cadré et fermé, et qu'il était temps de mûrir.

D'un autre côté, ces pestes avaient raison de se défouler sur eux tant qu'elles en avaient la possibilité. Bientôt, Poudlard leur fermerait ses portes et ils rentreraient dans la vie active, perdant toute cette insouciance qui avait fait des ces années du pur bonheur. C'était en partie pour cela que Harry ne se prenait pas la tête à supporter les jérémiades de Parkinson, Greengrass, Bullstrode ou encore Davis. Se pourrir la santé pour un match que les Serpentard n'étaient pas foutu de gagner convenablement, pas pour lui. Il en avait suffisamment bavé comme ça !

« Weasley, l'insulte est la réponse des faibles, tout le monde sait ça ! »

Ron vira à l'écarlate. C'était la réplique que Hermione lui avait sortie, un jour, et qu'il avait crachée au visage de Parkinson, cette dernière ayant la mauvaise habitude de parler comme un charretier. Et visiblement, il appréciait peu d'être pris en défaut, surtout par cette petite peste et ses copines aussi vipères les unes que les autres. Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant combien de temps encore il allait devoir subir ça.

« Je croyais que tu avais plus de répondant que ça !

- Tu nous déçois, Weasmoche ! »

Et c'était parti, ça allait encore prendre des heures… S'armant de patience, Harry regarda son meilleur ami se battre contre le petit groupe de vipères, comme il les appelait, plus ou moins secondé par Hermione qui tentait de mettre fin à la dispute. Mais Parkinson, Greengrass et Bullstrode n'étaient visiblement pas décidées à lâcher l'affaire. C'étaient des hyènes, elles n'agissaient qu'en groupe, et autant l'avouer, Ron était adorable mais il n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude.

« Bon, ça suffit ! Viens Ron, on y va ! »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione réussit à l'extirper de l'embrouille en le tirant par le bras. Ron lui faisait penser à une cocotte-minute à deux doigts d'exploser, il pouvait presque voir la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles. C'était amusant à voir.

« Franchement, Ron, grandis un peu ! Arrête de t'emporter pour rien !

- Mais elles…

- Pansy et ses copines sont insupportables, on le sait tous, mais par pitié arrête de t'emporter pour un rien ! Est-ce que Harry s'énerve, lui ?

- Mais Harry s'en fout, il est…

- Tiens, tiens, le Golden Trio. »

Tout le corps de Ron se tendit alors qu'il virait au rouge pivoine, la fureur brouillant ses traits. Harry, lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

Derrière eux se tenait Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu grandir en un an, se dit Harry en le regardant. Bon, il n'avait pas pris vingt centimètres en quelques mois, mais avant leur rentrée, il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il était si grand. En fait, il faisait la même taille que Ron, alors que Harry n'avait pas tellement poussé. Il resterait toujours petit. Comme sa mère, disait Remus avec un sourire amusé.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, ses cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière et le sourire suffisant, Malfoy les regardait d'un air moqueur. Un peu comme Pansy, en fait, sauf qu'il n'avait pas cet air perfide des petites garces qui cherchent la moindre faille où se faufiler. Il était juste mauvais, arrogant, hautain, comme à son habitude. Malfoy, quoi.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, mais vous avez quoi aujourd'hui, les Serpentards ?! Ça vous suffit pas d'exister, il faut en plus que vous nous fassiez chier à longueur de journée ?!

- Si j'avais mauvais goût, je serais heureux d'être le centre de ton univers. Or, j'ai des visées un peu plus hautes que les tiennes.

- La ferme Malfoy ! Hors de ma vue !

- Tu dis ça, mais avoue, tu rêverais d'un corps comme le mien… Trop le regarder doit te faire mal aux yeux, pas vrai ? »

Caché derrière sa grosse écharpe, Harry ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la colère qui commençait à hérisser les cheveux frisés de sa meilleure amie. Autant elle pouvait gérer les chamailleries de Ron avec les Serpentardes, autant il lui était impossible de lutter contre Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. Insupportable Draco. Qui avait tellement grandi, forci et embelli, contrairement à Ron qui restait un Poil de carotte gauche et peu sûr de lui. Et ce vicieux serpent semblait avoir compris que le rouquin complexait sur son physique, sans doute à travers ses regards et ses mots, car il en jouait énormément devant lui. Un jour, il était même allé jusqu'à draguer devant lui une fille pour laquelle il craquait depuis quelques semaines.

Depuis, il vouait une véritable haine envers Malfoy, qui était tout de suite plus personnelle. Pas parce qu'il avait essayé de lui piquer son coup de cœur du moment, mais qu'il avait indéniablement aucun mal à avoir qui il voulait, quand il voulait et où il voulait. Même Hermione reconnaissait qu'il était beau garçon. Ce qui était encore pire…

« Dégage, bordel !

- Vous sortez d'où, comme ça ? Potter, tu me fais penser à un œuf de Pâques, avec ton écharpe.

- Laisse Harry tranquille !

- Depuis quand Potter a-t-il besoin d'un chien de garde ?

- Fais gaffe, tu vas t'en prendre une, Malfoy…

- J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Il avait vraiment la gueule du sale type bien décidé à leur pourrir leur fin d'après-midi. Comme la quasi-totalité de sa maison, Malfoy n'avait toujours pas digéré sa défaite, d'autant plus qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de son équipe en début d'année et qu'il s'était entraîné comme un fou pour essayer de battre les Gryffondors. En vain. Ça s'était joué à très peu de choses, les deux capitaines en avaient parfaitement conscience, ce qui mettait encore plus le blond en rogne, et donc son équipe et le reste de sa maison. Cette hargne mêlée à son mépris naturel pour les Weasley et les Gryffondors en général ne pouvait que composer un cocktail explosif.

« Les garçons, par pitié, arrêtez de vous chamaillez…

- Elle a raison, Weasley, sois un gentil garçon et arrête de te chamailler.

- Ne l'imite pas ! Tu veux quoi Malfoy, hein ?!

- Parler à ton pote. »

D'un coup, Harry se réveilla et revint sur Terre. Il croisa les yeux bleu gris de son pire ennemi, qui ne souriait plus vraiment. Il avait l'air sérieux. De quoi faire fulminer encore davantage son meilleur ami.

« Et pour quoi faire, hein ? Me dis pas que vous allez encore bosser ensemble, je vous croirai pas ! C'est seulement…

- Depuis quand j'ai des comptes à te rendre, Weasmoche ?

- Viens, Ron, on va les laisser tranquille…

- Mais putain on devait bosser ensemble sur le devoir d'enchantements !

- Mais ils vont travailler…

- Mais bien sûr que non Hermione ! Mais qu… Harry ! »

Agacé, Harry attrapa la manche du blond et le tira dans le couloir avant de tourner dans le premier qu'il trouva. C'était ça ou attendre des heures que Ron disparaisse de sa vue, et franchement, il avait autre chose à faire que de l'écouter se plaindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pénible quand il s'y mettait, celui-là…

« Il est casse-burnes, ton pote. Faudrait que tu penses à en changer, Potty.

- Tu m'emmerdes.

- Eh bien voilà ! Pour une fois que je ne t'insulte pas, ça m'apprendra ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lunatique, t'as tes règles ou…

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ils venaient d'arriver dans un cul-de-sac qui débouchait sur une vielle fenêtre qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis longtemps et qui offrait une vue sur le parc. De là où ils étaient, ils pourraient voir venir n'importe quel élève et personne ne pourrait surprendre le moindre mot de leur conversation.

Peu motivé à chercher une salle de classe vide et poussiéreuse pour discuter, Harry s'appuya contre la fenêtre, défit son écharpe, retira son bonnet, puis croisa les bras sur son torse, toisant Malfoy d'un air agacé. Ce denier esquissa un léger sourire, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe.

« Je viens te chercher, ce soir ?

- Pour quoi faire.

- Je sais pas… Comme ça. T'as pas entraînement, ce soir ?

- Si.

- Tu n'as pas envie que je vienne ?

- Combien de temps va durer ce petit jeu ? »

Le sourire légèrement moqueur du blond disparut. Il prit un air plus sérieux, les sourcils froncés. Qu'il ne cherche pas à jouer à l'ignorant, il savait très bien de quoi Harry parlait.

« Quel petit jeu ?

- Celui où je bosse mes cours de potions avec toi, où on joue au bon copain parce qu'on a lutté dans le même camp… Ne m'interromps pas, Draco. Ça me saoule. Ça me gave. Tu joues avec moi et j'aime pas ça.

- Je ne joue pas avec toi. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet.

- Je sais. »

Harry secoua la tête, refusant de céder face à l'expression de Draco, qui paraissait un peu vexé, un peu blessé. Il baissa les yeux quelques instants, cherchant ses mots.

« Ecoute, Harry, je sais que c'est pas simple, mais on s'était mis d'accord, il me semble. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on s'affiche, qu'on…

- C'est pas ce que je te demande.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors, bordel ?!

- J'en ai marre de ton attitude envers moi dans les couloirs. J'en ai marre des mensonges, de devoir filer en douce pour aller te voir. Je ne te demande pas de t'afficher, simplement qu'on devienne autre chose aux yeux des autres.

- On est déjà autre chose. Tout Poudlard a vu le changement. Harry, s'il te plaît… »

Draco venait de s'avancer vers lui, mais Harry s'échappa, quittant la fenêtre pour aller sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas que cette espèce de complicité qui avait pu se créer entre eux durant la guerre et dont il restait quelques traces ne lui suffisait plus, cette image du héros côtoyant son pire ennemi pour relever son maigre niveau en potion ne serait jamais assez.

Il lui fallait autre chose. Quelque chose que Draco n'était visiblement pas prêt à lui donner, parce qu'il était trop orgueilleux, satisfait de son image, presque masochiste pour se priver de cette relation de rivalité qui existait entre eux depuis des années.

Une relation stable. Amicale, aux yeux des autres.

Tout ce qu'ils n'auraient visiblement jamais.

Alors Harry préféra lâcher l'affaire. De toute manière, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il était têtu mais Draco bien plus que lui. Et de toute manière, il n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait jamais le dessus sur lui. C'était un garçon bien trop beau, sûr de lui et intelligent, pour un nain de jardin comme lui qui ne méritait même pas qu'une telle personne la regarde.

« Viens me chercher ce soir. Je t'attendrai. »

Il allait se retourner quand le blond lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à croiser son regard. Il avait le visage sérieux, mais un peu hésitant. Comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait lui dire, de la manière dont il allait lui en parler.

« Ça fait pas assez longtemps qu'on…

- Ça fait un mois. C'est peut-être pas grand-chose pour toi, mais pour moi c'est énorme. En plus, tout le monde connaît tes penchants, tu ne t'en caches même pas !

- J'ai besoin de temps pour ça. Harry, je sais que c'est pas assez pour toi ! Tu vis dans l'urgence, tu veux tout, tout de suite, comme si tu avais peur de ne jamais rien pouvoir obtenir. Je sais que c'est pas simple pour toi, mais je te demande du temps. Je tiens à toi et…

- Je sais…

- Si tu le sais, ne dis pas de bêtises aussi grosses que toi. Si tu n'étais qu'un jouet, on aurait déjà couché ensemble ou je t'aurais déjà largué. C'est pas le cas. »

Leur histoire n'était pas banale, ils le savaient tous les deux. Parce que Draco était son tout premier copain et que Harry ne savait pas y faire. Et parce que le blond ne s'était jamais engagé aussi longtemps avec un homme, enchaînant les conquêtes sans vraiment se fixer avec aucune.

Harry se sentit tout petit face à son regard. Il savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il n'était pas patient avec lui, qu'il avait tellement peur de l'avenir, encore, qu'il s'angoissait pour rien et se laissait très vite aller à des idées noires. Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre cette peur tapie dans ses entrailles, qu'il se traînait depuis la guerre et qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à effacer. Mais au moins, il savait qu'elle était là.

Il savait qu'il avait peur. Constamment.

Et pour une raison que Harry avait encore du mal à comprendre, Draco n'en profitait pas.

« Tu peux me faire un sourire, maintenant ? »

Timidement, Harry grimaça un petit sourire. Aussitôt, le blond éclata de rire en voyant sa tronche de bébé et le tira vers lui. Ses joues rosirent quand il posa ses mains sur son torse alors que les bras solides du Serpentard se refermaient sur sa taille. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux bleu gris de Draco étaient si intenses qu'ils hérissaient ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque et envoyèrent dans son corps plein de petits frissons.

« Et tu connais pas la dernière ?! »

Des voix surgirent soudain du couloir à quelques mètres d'eux. Aussitôt, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et baissèrent les yeux d'un air gêné. Harry avait les lèvres brûlantes et il sentit en lui poindre l'agacement d'avoir ainsi échappé au baiser qu'il attendait depuis le matin même, mais qu'il n'avait pu obtenir faute de temps. Il allait devoir attendre encore un peu.

« Il paraît que Ginny Weasley va au réveillon de Noël avec Potter ! »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, et quand il leva le nez vers son petit ami, ce dernier semblait lutter contre la rage qui crispait ses mains et sa bouche. La dignité Malfoy l'empêchait très certainement de lui faire une fabuleuse crise de jalousie comme il en avait le secret.

Les étudiants passèrent devant leur couloir, traversant la croisée des deux allées, puis disparurent sans les remarquer, poursuivant leurs ragots.

Draco, lui, ne le quitta pas des yeux, qui reflétaient une grande colère. Harry déglutit alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres, s'apprêtant à prononcer quelques mots en les articulant avec grand soin.

« Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Tu vas au repas de Noël avec cette cruche ?

- Non. Mais elle aimerait beaucoup. Elle s'est mise dans la tête que si je ne trouve personne pour m'y accompagner, on ira ensemble.

- Et depuis quand tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour aller au réveillon de Noël ?

- Depuis que je suis allé au bal d'Halloween sans partenaire ?

- Si, tu étais avec moi.

- Mais personne ne savait que c'était toi. Et je suis entré seul dans la Grande salle.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- L'ignorer, comme d'habitude. Je te promets qu'on ne rentrera pas ensemble dans la Grande salle, si ça peut te rassurer…

- Il n'est pas question de me rassurer, Potter. Tu as tout intérêt à ne pas entrer avec elle, sinon ça va barder. »

Harry eut un léger rire amusé. Puis, il se rapprocha de lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

« Ne t'en fais pas. À tout à l'heure. »

Enfin, il quitta le couloir, le cœur un peu plus léger, plantant là le blond qui ne put le rattraper, des élèves se faisant entendre non loin.

**OoO**

_Over the fields we go_

_Laughing all the way (ha-ha-ha)_

**OoO**

Il s'était mis à neiger en plein milieu de leur séance d'entraînement. Harry avait été tenté de laisser tomber. Il faisait vraiment très froid à cause du vent qui s'était levé sur le stade et qui s'infiltrait sous leurs vêtements, et malgré ses protège-mains, Harry avait même du mal à tenir son balai. De plus, la moitié de ses coéquipiers seulement parvenait à s'entraîner correctement, les autres se cramponnant à leur balai, le corps crispé de froid. Enfin, ils étaient de moins en moins visibles à cause du rideau de neige qui s'était glissé entre eux.

Cependant, Harry était rapidement revenu sur sa décision en voyant la hargne de Ron, Ginny et de Jimmy qui refusaient de redescendre, s'acharnant dans leur entraînement. Un entraînement improductif qui les laissa épuisés et à moitié malades pour certains mais qui aurait créé des tensions chez certains s'il ne s'était pas poursuivi. Dans ces moments-là, Harry détestait son rôle de capitaine, qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas choisi mais que McGonagall lui avait imposé, parce qu'à ses yeux, il était le mieux placé pour se charger de l'équipe. C'était aussi un moyen comme un autre de le recadrer et de le forcer à s'investir dans la vie du château, ce qui n'avait alors rien d'évident, quand la guerre était passée sur lui en le laissant meurtri, empli d'idées noires et de nuits angoissées.

Quand enfin il fut temps de laisser le stade aux Poufsouffles, Harry fut le premier à piquer vers le sol pour tout ranger tandis que ses coéquipiers s'empressaient de rejoindre les vestiaires. Le jeune homme traînailla un peu, comme d'habitude, prenant soin de bien ranger leur matériel dans sa caisse avant d'aller à la remise pour l'y déposer, chaque maison ayant ses propres balles. Et ses propres cognards, bien sûr, qu'il fallut récupérer. Un simple sortilège permettait de les priver de toute énergie et de les faire tomber sur le sol. Mais bien évidemment, il fallut qu'il leur vole après et puis qu'il les récupère dans la neige, sa vue désorientée par les flocons qui ne cessaient de tomber du ciel.

Les garçons avaient quasiment terminé de se doucher quand Harry arriva. Ils avaient l'habitude de le voir prendre tout son temps pour ranger les affaires de Quidditch, et en même temps, personne n'était prêt à l'accompagner dans le froid. C'était le rôle du capitaine de se charger de tout ça. Et puis ils pensaient que c'était un moyen pour lui d'être un peu seul, de se recentrer sur lui-même. Et d'éviter de se mettre à poils devant les autres, accessoirement.

Ron venait de quitter la douche pour se sécher tout en discutant avec Jimmy quand Harry entra avec une serviette autour des hanches. Son meilleur ami lui proposa de l'attendre mais Harry déclina son offre avec un sourire : il allait se noyer sous la douche une bonne heure et il n'était pas sûr que Hermione l'attende aussi longtemps pour l'aider avec son devoir en potions. Grimaçant, Ron hocha la tête en se plaignant de leur amie et de son obsession du travail. Jimmy rigola en disant que Harry n'était pas mieux loti avec son professeur particulier.

À ces mots, Ron ricana pour la forme mais Harry savait ce qu'il en pensait. Draco avait commencé à l'aider dans ses devoirs un mois plus tôt quand McGonagall avait instauré des binômes pour essayer de remonter le niveau assez bas des Septième année. Une sorte d'échange de compétences. Comme Draco avait beaucoup de mal en enchantements, où Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien, et que le niveau du brun était abominable en potions, ils avaient fini par travailler ensemble. Cela s'était bidouillé lors d'un travail en commun imposé peu après la soirée d'Halloween où ils avaient compris qu'ils pouvaient, au final, travailler ensemble.

Très rapidement, Harry se retrouva donc seul dans les douches des Gryffondors. La seule chose à laquelle il ne s'était jamais habitué, malgré les années, c'étaient les douches communes. Plus jeune, il parvenait à se forcer à rejoindre ses coéquipiers mais il traînait souvent les pieds et attendait parfois que la majeure partie de l'équipe soit douchée avant de passer sous l'eau. En grandissant, il s'était fait moins discret dans sa réticence à partager ce moment avec les autres.

L'année dernière, il avait enfin compris que son problème n'était pas dû à sa pudeur ou son manque d'activités physiques collectives, qui induisaient une intimité particulière avec les autres garçons. C'était plutôt le fait qu'il s'était retrouvé à onze ans nu à côté d'hommes de dix-sept ans, et durant plusieurs années, il avait complexé de sa petite taille, ses muscles secs ou bien, disons-le franchement, la taille de son engin qui ne pouvait guère rivaliser avec de jeunes adultes. Ses complexes, qui n'avaient à vrai dire plus lieu d'être, demeuraient encore en lui.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, cette manie de se doucher systématiquement après les autres n'était absolument plus une question de pudeur, mais ça, Harry n'allait certainement pas le dire à ses coéquipiers. Ni même à son meilleur ami, qui serait capable de faire le pied de grue à l'entrée des vestiaires pour éviter ce qui se produisait lors de la plupart de leurs entraînements. Et dans le doute, Harry mettait toujours du temps à se laver, se laissant aller sur le jet d'eau chaude qui le lavait de toute sa fatigue, le froid qui l'avait pénétré jusqu'aux os et de ses angoisses de la journée.

Des angoisses qui n'auraient sans doute pas existé si Ron avait été plus ouvert et si Hermione cessait de s'immiscer dans ses histoires, et surtout si Draco Malfoy n'avait pas été un garçon.

Et en même temps, s'il n'en avait pas été un, leur histoire n'aurait jamais existé.

Après s'être longuement savonné et rincé, Harry quitta les douches pour se sécher et se rhabiller. Il était seul, comme d'habitude, et trouva cela apaisant. Une fois prêt, il attrapa son sac avec ses affaires ainsi que son balai et sortit des vestiaires.

Appuyé contre le mur du couloir, les mains croisées derrière son dos, Draco l'attendait. Le voir avait presque quelque chose d'incongru. Harry ne se ferait définitivement pas à cette vision du jeune homme positionné contre un mur, sa longue robe noire parfaitement coupée lui tombant correctement sur les épaules et soulignant les lignes avantageuses de son corps, ses cheveux ramenés en arrière et sa peau blanche tranchant avec la semi-obscurité du couloir.

Harry le trouva beau.

Grand, solide, et beau.

C'était l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard. Celui que les filles et les garçons s'arrachaient, malgré son passé de fils de mangemort, ses airs de mauvais garçon, son caractère de merde et tout ce qui allait avec. Mais il fallait croire que ses torts étaient précisément ce qui émoustillait une partie de Poudlard.

Quand il sortit des vestiaires des Gryffondors, Draco sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers lui. Il eut un sourire en coin et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une adolescente.

« T'en as mis du temps, Potter.

- Il fait froid dehors, j'avais besoin de me réchauffer.

- T'aurais dû me le demander, je l'aurais fait avec plaisir.

- Cochon. »

Draco eut un rire amusé alors que Harry s'avançait vers lui. Quand il fut à quelques pas de lui, le blond saisit son visage dans ses mains et caressa ses cheveux sombres, plongeant ses yeux incroyables dans les siens. Quand il parla, sa voix était basse, sensuelle.

« Tu oses sortir avec les cheveux mouillés ? »

Et alors il y eut sa bouche contre la sienne. Sa bouche tendre et chaude, qui savait si bien se poser sur la sienne et l'embrasser. Ses joues s'embrasèrent alors que ses mains posées sur son visage les caressaient, tandis que sa bouche se faisait plus pressante. Timidement, Harry posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ne sachant où les placer, et alors celles de Draco quittèrent son visage pour enlacer son cou et le plaquer contre lui. Ses lèvres se firent plus avides, plus gourmandes, attrapant les siennes pour les sucer, l'une après l'autre.

Son cœur si sensible s'emballa quand il sentit sa langue taquiner la commissure de ses lèvres avant de se glisser entre elles, s'emparant fougueusement de sa bouche. Et alors, ce fut magique. Car ses baisers étaient bien plus que de simples bisous d'adolescent, comme il avait pu en échanger avec Cho ou Ginny. Draco savait embrasser, il savait comment jouer avec sa langue, taquiner la sienne, éveiller ses sens et le rendre pantelant. Durant quelques minutes, Harry oubliait le monde qui l'entourait et laissait le blond déguster sa bouche, tandis que ses mains blanches et délicates caressaient ses cheveux, sa joue, sa nuque.

Il avait une langue divine. Une bouche délicieuse. Et des soupirs qui effleuraient ses joues et caressaient ses oreilles avec délicatesse…

En manque d'air, ils se séparèrent un court instant pour reprendre leur respiration, et à peine un souffle récupéré que Harry l'embrassait à nouveau chastement. Draco se laissa faire, sans approfondir le baiser. Même s'il peinait à l'avouer, Draco aimait ce genre de baiser, très simple et doux. Ou peut-être était-ce les siens qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Mais Harry refusait de se bercer d'illusions.

Celle que Draco lui offrait déjà trop belle pour être vraie.

« Tu t'améliores. Faut dire, avec un maître comme moi, tu ne peux que progresser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être vantard… Et pardon de ne pas avoir eu autant de copains que toi.

- Ne t'imagine rien : j'adore le fait d'être ton premier mec. »

Harry eut un sourire, puis il l'embrassa sur la joue et enfin se baissa pour récupérer ses affaires. Le blond mit la main sur son balai avec la ferme intention de le porter.

« Alors, cet entraînement ?

- Je déteste m'entraîner quand il neige.

- Heureusement que tu ne veux pas te lancer dans une carrière de sportif. Weasley est toujours aussi nul ?

- Ron ? Je te signale qu'il a bloqué la plupart des tirs de ton équipe…

- Ça reste un gros nul.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est différent.

- Mais t'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Reconnais qu'il sait à peine tenir sur un balai plutôt que me contredire ! Surtout qu'il veut se lancer là-dedans, pas vrai ? Il va pas tenir plus d'un mois, toi t'as les qualités pour être un bon joueur professionnel, mais lui… Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, tu m'agaces.

- C'est mon ami, Draco. Toi et moi, on n'a pas tout à fait la même notion de l'amitié, visiblement.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas toujours honnête avec mes amis, mais s'ils se plantaient comme lui le fait, je leur dirais.

- Ça partirait en vrille si j'essayais de l'en dissuader.

- Parce que tu es un joueur hors pair, que tu gâches ton talent en voulant faire autre chose, et en plus tu te permets de donner des leçons aux autres ?

- Par exemple. »

Harry baissa les yeux avec un peu de tristesse. Il savait que Ron se berçait d'illusions, mais qui était-il pour les détruire ? Il ne voulait pas lui retirer ses espoirs, préférant qu'il essaie, qu'il se plante ou qu'il progresse, et qu'il fasse son chemin seul. D'un geste familier, Draco lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Hey, prends pas cet air triste ! T'es vraiment pas joyeux, comme garçon.

- Tu le savais déjà en me choisissant.

- Ouais. Mais je connais des mecs plus déprimants que toi. Au fait, tu vas à Pré-au-lard, samedi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- On s'y retrouve ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ils avaient beau se fréquenter de plus en plus, Draco ne lui avait encore jamais proposé de sortir quelque part aux yeux de tous, que ce soit une sortie au village ou bien dans le parc, les serres, ou autres. Le brun ne lui avait pas non plus fait de proposition, persuadé que le blond refuserait. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, après tout. Et de toute manière, Draco avait refusé jusque là d'être autre chose aux yeux des étudiants que son ancien pire ennemi, celui qui avait changé de camp et qui acceptait de faire la paix avec lui en l'aidant dans ses cours.

Le fait qu'ils s'affichent ensemble à un moment pareil ferait sans doute jaser leurs camarades et induirait un changement dans le regard que les autres posaient sur eux.

Une sorte de miracle de Noël pour les uns.

De révélation, pour les autres.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas.

- T'as pas l'air motivé.

- Si, bien sûr. Ça m'étonne juste de toi. Mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

- Y'a que les cons qui changent jamais d'avis.

- J'aime quand tu fais attention à ce que je te dis.

- Si je ne le fais pas, tu vas finir par me larguer. Et ce serait vraiment la honte, quoi… »

Bien malgré lui, Harry éclata de rire, ce qui arracha un léger sourire amusé au blond.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans le couloir menant à sa salle commune. Draco ne put l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, à cause de la Grosse Dame qui était une vraie commère, sans compter les élèves qui allaient et venaient encore dans les alentours. Ils se quittèrent donc sur un léger baiser des plus discrets et la promesse de se retrouver le week-end suivant à Pré-au-lard.

Harry avait hâte d'y être.

**OoO**

_Bells on bob-tail ring_

_Making spirits bright_

**OoO**

La guerre avait réduit à néant une partie du château. Pas Poudlard, car l'école restait l'école, et demeurerait toujours une institution inébranlable. Mais ce château dans lequel Harry avait passé ses plus belles années avait subi les méfaits de la guerre : des murs étaient tombés, le parc avait été ravagé, et son cœur depuis des dizaines d'années avait disparu comme d'un rien.

Harry avait beau se sentir chez lui dans cette vaste demeure dont il n'avait fait qu'effleurer les secrets, il sentait que plus rien n'était vraiment pareil. McGonagall était une formidable directrice, qui avait su les remotiver et les relancer sur la bonne voie, quels qu'ils soient, mais elle ne pouvait guère compenser l'absence de cette âme bienveillante et protectrice qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Et même si ce vieux fou avait été maintes fois critiqué par ses élèves, son décès créait un vide abyssal qu'il était bien difficile de combler.

Mais comme pour beaucoup de choses, le jeune homme était passé à autre chose. Le deuil n'était pas encore fait, il le savait, c'était trop compliqué et douloureux à gérer, mais la vie continuait, et lui, il était toujours là. Avec les mains sales et la tête remplie d'images d'horreur, mais en vie, malgré tout. Il devait donc faire avec et essayer de rebondir, en continuant à avancer, car de toute manière rester à la même place et attendre que la vie s'écoule n'était pas une meilleure solution.

Dès la rentrée scolaire en septembre, les élèves de Poudlard avaient senti la différence. McGonagall souhaitait une plus grande solidarité parmi les élèves, qui avaient combattu ensemble contre le mal et qui devaient s'unir face aux difficultés rencontrées par les uns ou par les autres. Cette démarche avait étonnement plutôt bien fonctionné et ses tentatives de moderniser un peu la vie du château avaient été autant critiquées par les uns qu'appréciées par les autres.

L'évènement le plus marquant avait sans doute été ce fameux bal d'Halloween, dont le but était de rendre cette journée plus facile à vivre pour ceux qui avaient beaucoup perdu. Et pour rendre le tout plus convivial, tous les élèves devaient venir déguisés et surtout masqués, de façon à ce que personne ne les reconnaisse. Et bien évidemment, ce fut la course pour trouver un partenaire, de préférence le plus beau possible.

À ce moment-là, Harry était tout sauf disposé à participer à un bal masqué fêtant les morts. Il avait juste envie de se cacher dans un coin et se morfondre tranquillement, sans personne pour venir le déranger. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus à subir la présence des journalistes et divers admirateurs qui faisaient alors de sa vie un enfer. Bien évidemment, ses camarades de classe ne le lâchaient plus, mais c'était toujours plus facile à vivre et à gérer que l'afflux d'inconnus qui lui posaient mille et une questions sur des sujets qu'il n'était pas prêt à évoquer.

Qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Pourtant, quand l'école avait commencé à entrer dans une douce effervescence qu'induisait ce genre d'évènements, Harry avait commencé à s'y intéresser. Bien évidemment, on lui faisait beaucoup de proposition et Ginny, qu'il avait quittée bien avant le conflit, ne le lâchait plus. Visiblement, elle semblait peu disposée à le laisser aller au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, sans se douter un seul instant qu'il n'était franchement pas motivé à inviter une fille.

Il l'avait vraiment réalisé à ce moment-là, en fait. Qu'il ne voulait pas y aller avec une fille. Il y avait eu des doutes, des interrogations, mais Harry n'avait jamais poussé la réflexion très loin. Il avait toujours été un garçon différent des autres, derrière ses airs banals de petit orphelin mal nourri et peu aimé. Se distinguer des autres par sa sexualité n'était absolument pas envisageable.

Pourtant, en regardant la Grande salle et en laissant ses yeux dériver sur la ligne solide du corps de Draco Malfoy, qui avait tant changé en si peu de temps, Harry s'était dit que fermer les yeux ne ferait que rendre les choses plus compliquées et douloureuses encore. Alors il s'était rapidement fait à l'idée que ce type était le plus beau garçon de Poudlard et qu'il aurait aimé qu'il l'invite au bal.

Le Survivant savait pourtant qu'il se berçait d'illusions. Malfoy était un jeune homme imbu de lui-même, orgueilleux comme pas deux, séduisant au possible et bien peu sérieux dans ses relations. Il n'avait jamais proclamé son homosexualité haut et fort mais elle avait fini par se savoir, l'année passée, et quand il avait été temps de démentir, Malfoy ne l'avait jamais fait. Il semblait clairement assumer son amour pour les garçons et sa manière toute personnelle d'envisager ses relations avec eux. À savoir les plus courtes, intenses et sexuelles possible.

Il était donc évident que jamais Malfoy ne lui proposerait quoi que ce soit, à moins que l'envie de se taper le héros national ne soit trop forte, mais Harry n'accepterait jamais ce genre de proposition. De plus, il n'était pas le seul dans l'école à rêver de ses mains longues et blanches, de son sourire en coin absolument craquant ou encore de sa voix lente et plutôt grave. Sans parler de son corps qu'il entraînait avec soin. De plus, Harry n'avait absolument rien d'agréable à regarder : il était plus petit que la plupart des adolescents de son âge, le corps malingre et nerveux, sans parler de ses yeux dix fois trop grands à demi cachés derrière ses immondes lunettes rondes.

Non, franchement, ils n'allaient pas ensemble. D'autant plus que Malfoy ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça et qu'il ne devait représenter qu'un bien maigre intérêt pour lui, à présent que son père ne faisait plus pression sur lui et qu'il n'existait plus réellement de prétexte à le provoquer sans cesse. Harry se berçait d'illusions, comme toujours. Il s'était même résolu à terminer sa scolarité sans avoir connu les joies des amours adolescentes, un peu secrètes, un peu magiques.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un après-midi, alors que Harry étudiait seul à la bibliothèque, Draco ne vienne le voir pour lui demander de l'accompagner au bal.

Tout en se préparant pour aller à Pré-au-lard, Harry repensa à sa stupeur quand le blond lui avait fait sa proposition avec le plus grand sérieux, son regard planté dans le sien et son visage tendu comme jamais. Sur le coup, Harry n'avait pas su répondre, et quand son ancien pire ennemi avait reformulé sa demande, comme si la première n'était pas déjà suffisamment claire, le brun était resté statufié. Et face à cette absence totale de réaction, Malfoy avait froncé les sourcils avant de partir, vexé au possible. Et quand Harry avait essayé de le rattraper, il était trop tard : le blond avait disparu entre les rayonnages.

Ne sachant quoi penser de sa proposition, Harry avait décidé de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. C'était douloureux et même carrément stupide, mais il ne savait pas si Malfoy était sérieux, s'il répondait à un pari, ou s'il cherchait à connaître sa véritable orientation sexuelle afin d'en faire profiter tout Poudlard. Le jeune homme préféra donc ignorer ses regards insistants et le plus souvent noirs, ses remarques de plus en plus acerbes et sa manière de le bousculer brutalement dans le couloir, créant des conflits avec Ron ou les Gryffondors aux alentours.

En l'espace de quelques jours, Malfoy devint cet espèce de sale gamin qui tirait les couettes de la fille qui lui plaisait qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins connu dans leur enfance.

Une dizaine de jours avant cette fameuse soirée, un élève de son âge de Serdaigle le prit à part pour lui demander de l'accompagner au bal. C'était un garçon plutôt séduisant que Harry avait déjà remarqué, notamment le jour où il l'avait croisé à moitié nu, un jour que leur équipe de Quidditch empruntait leurs vestiaires car les leurs souffraient de problèmes de canalisations. Le jeune homme avait paru apprécier la rougeur de ses joues et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, mais ne lui avait fait aucune avance jusque là.

Si Malfoy n'était pas passé par là et ne l'avait pas intercepté, Harry aurait surement accepté. Par curiosité. Parce qu'ils seraient tous masqués et que le garçon de Serdaigle lui avait promis que personne ne saurait qu'il était un homme. Et parce que, il en était persuadé, le Serpentard s'était moqué de lui. Un jeune homme aussi beau ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui. Tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais jeu.

Mais Malfoy les avait découverts, par pur hasard, s'était emporté et s'était royalement foutu de la gueule du Serdaigle et de Harry. Ce dernier, embarrassé au possible, avait donc refusé l'offre, ce qui avait mis l'autre jeune homme en colère, et une formidable dispute avait débuté entre ses deux prétendants. Malfoy avait bien entendu remporté la partie, sa langue de vipère assassine malmenant avec un plaisir certain son camarade de classe.

Puis, ils ne furent plus que deux, en plein milieu d'un couloir désert. Harry, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, demanda des explications au blond. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son attitude violente vis-à-vis du Serdaigle. Dans un état de nerfs assez avancé, Malfoy l'avait regardé, le clouant sur place, puis lui répondit en articulant bien chaque syllabe.

« Si moi je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura. »

Encore une fois, Harry était resté silencieux et n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, ce qui avait en réalité blessé l'orgueil du blond, qui s'était imaginé qu'il aurait au moins une petite réaction. Mais le brun avait eu besoin de réfléchir. À l'attitude de Draco envers lui, à ses propres désirs…

Quelques jours plus tard, il allait le voir pour lui demander si sa proposition tenait toujours. Il avait le cœur battant à la chamade, les mains moites et la voix tremblante. Malfoy fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. Puis, il lui demanda comment il serait déguisé. Hésitant, Harry lui répondit que ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, avant de lui avouer qu'il serait un vampire, un peu comme s'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Alors, enfin, le blond lui avait fait un sourire en lui répondant que ça ferait l'affaire, et que personne ne saurait qu'il était un homme, si ça pouvait le rassurer. Harry n'avait pu qu'hocher la tête en rougissant. Encore.

Visiblement, Harry n'était bon qu'à ça : rougir. C'était la petite remarque que Draco lui avait lancé avant de le quitter, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Harry, tu te dépêches ? On va être en retard !

- J'ai presque terminé. Mais pourquoi on serait en retard ? Hermione nous attend ?

- Heu nan mais dépêche-toi quand même ! »

Une dispute entre ses deux amis la veille avait remis en cause ses espoirs de les voir ensemble un jour. Ils auraient dû aller à Pré-au-lard tous ensemble, comme d'habitude, et Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur dire que Draco allait sans doute le rejoindre sur place que Ron et Hermione se disputaient à cause de l'une qui traînait un peu trop avec un Poufsouffle de septième année et l'autre qui regardait de façon un peu trop insistante le popotin d'une sixième année de leur maison. Le brun avait donc gardé la nouvelle pour lui.

Et quelle nouvelle, se dit-il encore en passant sa main dans ses cheveux tout en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle d'eau de sa chambre. Personne ne savait qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis plusieurs semaines, et pourtant, leurs débuts avaient été aussi hésitants que maladroits.

Ils s'étaient très peu parlés avant ce fameux bal d'Halloween. Il avait été convenu qu'ils se retrouvent devant une statue du deuxième étage afin de se rendre ensemble à cette soirée. Harry avait eu bien du mal à se déguiser à cause de ses cheveux intraitables et de sa réserve naturelle qui l'empêchait d'adopter la moindre extravagance, mis à part un loup cachant la moitié de son visage. Il avait donc enfilé un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cape noire. Il s'était habillé et maquillé dans les toilettes des filles pour éviter de se faire repérer plus tard dans la foule par ses amis. La seule vraie modification physique qu'il avait réussie, c'était de rendre ses cheveux un peu plus lisses, au prix d'efforts incroyables.

Cependant, Malfoy avait remarquablement joué le jeu. En réalité, son costume était des plus simples : il portait un costume typiquement français composé de plusieurs pièces, comme un pantalon, des bas de soie, une chemise en dentelles… Le genre de vêtements dans lesquels il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir. Ses cheveux courts s'étaient allongés jusqu'à ses hanches, ses oreilles s'étaient vues ornées de boucles d'oreilles pendantes, ses doigts sertis de bagues, et avec son loup bleu foncé, Harry n'aurait vraiment su dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

Ils étaient entrés ensemble dans la Grande salle et Harry avait constaté qu'effectivement il avait été l'un des plus sages, et même Malfoy n'avait pas fait preuve d'une très grande originalité. Mais c'était amplement suffisant pour se perdre dans la foule.

Ce fut un moment magique. Harry ne vit aucun de ses amis et passa tout son temps avec Malfoy, qui devint Draco en fin de soirée.

Tranquillement, Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Ron était assis sur son lit et était déjà prêt à partir. Sans doute souhaitait-il attraper Hermione au vol et lui demander de les accompagner, sans s'excuser pour la brouille de la veille bien entendu. Rapidement, Harry enfila ses bottes en peau de dragon afin d'affronter le froid et attrapa son écharpe ainsi que sa cape d'hiver et son bonnet. Puis, ils quittèrent le dortoir ensemble sans attendre les autres, qui se préparaient encore.

Dans la salle commune, Hermione attendait patiemment ses copines assises dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Harry prit le chemin de la sortie afin de laisser son ami s'expliquer avec la jeune fille. Il traversa donc la pièce et poussa d'un geste mécanique le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il attendit un peu dans le couloir et vit non sans plaisir ses deux meilleurs amis sortirent ensemble de la salle commune des Gryffondors avec quelques autres de leurs camarades de chambrée.

Ils se mirent en marche d'un bon pas en direction du hall d'entrée afin de quitter l'école. Les couloirs et les escaliers défilèrent, Harry les vit à peine passer tant il avait hâte de sortir, pour une fois. Draco lui avait promis qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'entrée du village et qu'ils feraient un petit tour ensemble. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait se débrouiller pour l'arracher à son groupe d'amis sans attirer le moindre soupçon, mais il avait hâte de voir ça.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans le couloir principal menant au majestueux escalier du hall d'entrée, les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Car soudain surgit à ses côtés Draco.

« Salut Potter ! »

Harry fit un bon de dix mètres, s'attirant l'hilarité du blond et ses acolytes qui le suivaient, alors que les Gryffondors, surpris, ne cachèrent pas leur énervement.

« Bah alors, je t'ai fait peur ?

- On a le cœur fragile, Potty ?

- Dégagez, putain !

- Oh Weasley, pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Mais allez voir ailleurs, bordel !

- Dean, Ron, calmez-vous… »

Nott et Zabini, qui escortaient Draco, semblaient clairement s'amuser de la situation. Il fallait dire que Ron et Dean étaient facilement irritables. Il n'y avait guère que Seamus ou Neville qui restaient calmes chez les garçons, mais l'Irlandais ne les accompagnait pas et ne pouvait donc pas calmer son meilleur ami, et l'autre jeune homme n'avait pas suffisamment de caractère pour se faire entendre des deux autres. Quant aux filles… c'était bien plus délicat. Beaucoup plus délicat, même.

« Vous allez à Pré-au-lard ?

- Ce genre de questions connes, Lavande, je crois que tu peux te les garder.

- Hey !

- Ce n'est pas une manière de parler aux filles, Thomas. »

Zabini jeta un regard goguenard à Dean avant de faire un sourire des plus charmeurs à Lavande qui se dandinait sur elle-même, toute rosie de plaisir.

« On pourrait peut-être faire le chemin ensemble ?

- Ah je crois pas !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- On traîne pas avec des Serpentard.

- Ton pote est tellement nul en potions qu'il a pactisé avec l'ennemi pour remonter sa moyenne. L'argument ne tient pas. »

Entendant les paroles de Nott, Harry jeta un regard incertain à son meilleur ami qui fulminait, tout autant que Dean qui semblait clairement se retenir d'étrangler Zabini. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de Lavande, ce qui semblait clairement amuser Parvati et Hermione. Elle craquait pour lui depuis pas mal de temps mais n'était jamais parvenue jusque là à attirer son attention. Et Harry se demandait vraiment si le jeune homme était sincère, ou si c'était juste un moyen comme un autre de s'immiscer dans le groupe.

Malgré les conflits, les deux groupes partirent ensemble en direction de Pré-au-lard. Très vite, Draco s'imposa à droite de Harry afin de s'éloigner le plus possible des Gryffondors et en même temps de pouvoir discuter avec lui en toute tranquillité. Zabini et Nott s'occupaient de mettre de l'animation en charriant les deux impulsifs du groupe, tout en draguant un peu. Lavande fondait complètement face aux petites attentions de Zabini, ignorant superbement Dean qui, pourtant, lui courait après depuis l'année passée. Au bout d'un moment, Harry demanda discrètement au blond si son ami était honnête. Le léger sourire qu'il lui fit lui indiqua que non.

Et la suite des évènements également.

**OoO**

_Oh, what fun it is to ride and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight_

**OoO**

Le chemin menant à Pré-au-lard n'était pas bien long, mais avec la neige qui en tapissait le chemin, ils mirent bien plus de temps que prévu. Enfin, Harry n'allait pas se plaindre : la route avait été balayée et n'était pas trop glissante, ils pouvaient donc marcher sans devoir regarder leurs pieds pour éviter le moindre accident. D'autant plus que la présence des Serpentards avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant. Et de surréaliste.

Pré-au-lard avait cette année encore été décoré pour les fêtes. Toutes les maisons et boutiques du village arboraient de magnifiques et traditionnelles décorations de Noël. Des guirlandes lumineuses éclairaient les rues tapissées de neige et encombrées çà et là de sapins aux branches alourdies par les boules et autres sujets suspendus. En marchant, Harry s'émerveillait encore en regardant les façades décorées de couronnes ou les branches de sapins où s'enroulaient des rubans rouges et dorés.

Il y avait même des sculptures de glace à l'entrée des maisons, il resta quelques minutes à regarder un renne translucide. Il avait été taillé avec une grande finesse, les membres harmonieux faisant quelques pas dans la neige et sa tête tournée vers le ciel.

Dire qu'elle lui faisait penser à son père, à travers son patronus, serait un peu exagéré. Mais cette sculpture avait ce petit quelque chose qui éveilla quelque chose en lui. Et Harry se sentait bien, là, à admirer ses courbes gracieuses comme un enfant et à savourer cet instant de pure magie.

« Bon, Harry, t'as fini de regarder ta sculpture ?

- Ouais, il fait froid et il va y avoir plein de monde au marché de Noël !

- Franchement, Ron, Dean, vous êtes soûlants…

- Mais quoi ?! Toi aussi t'es gelée Hermione, et puis franchement…

- Partez devant, on vous rejoint. »

La proposition de Draco fit comme sursauter les deux Gryffondors, qui sur le coup, ne surent comment répondre. Hermione ne cacha pas sa surprise, pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Mais il fallait croire que les Serpentards étaient bien rodés, car aussitôt, ils réagirent. Blaise fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Ça me va, on se retrouve plus tard !

- Nan mais ça va pas ?! On part pas sans Harry !

- Depuis tout à l'heure, ton pote nous ralentit à force de s'arrêter devant les sculptures. Franchement, c'est casse-pied ! »

Avec un certain savoir-faire, Zabini et Nott parvinrent sans trop de mal à les mener sur leur chemin en faisant passer Harry pour un emmerdeur de première. Ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air profondément agacé.

« Et pourquoi Malfoy resterait avec lui ?

- Peut-être que j'ai suffisamment de thune pour ne pas avoir besoin de ce genre de marché pour me payer de bons produits ?

- Oh toi ta gueule ! »

Mais sa remarque fit son bout de chemin. Depuis leur départ de Poudlard, Draco parlait très peu du marché de Noël qui s'était établi depuis le début du mois dans le village et ne montrait pas beaucoup d'intérêt quant à cette balade, sans doute parce qu'elle était redondante pour lui et que le plaisir de boire du chocolat chaud par un tel froid n'éveillait aucun plaisir particulier. Faire croire aux autres qu'il se fichait éperdument du marché et que c'était plus amusant de regarder Harry décortiquer des yeux des bouts de glace ne fut donc pas si difficile à faire.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron accepta enfin de laisser son meilleur ami derrière lui, quand il comprit que Harry trouvait plus de plaisir à regarder les sculptures qui s'alignaient un peu plus loin dans une allée que de jouer au pique-assiette en grignotant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Ainsi, après un regard soupçonné lancé au blond, il partit avec ses amis, et les Serpentards, bien sûr.

Et quand Harry les vit au loin, il se dit qu'il était vraiment en train de rêver.

« Enfin débarrassés de ces gêneurs ! Je commençais à manquer de patience.

- Vous êtes terribles…

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils s'y sont mis à trois pour qu'on puisse être rien que tous les deux ?

- Ils sont au courant ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Tu me vois leur imposer une sortie pareille sans leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment je veux être seul avec toi ?

- Et comment ils ont réagi ?

- Ils se sont foutus de ma gueule. »

Harry éclata d'un rire sincère, arrachant à son petit ami son premier vrai sourire de la journée. Le blond lui donna un léger coup d'épaule, à défaut de pouvoir lui ébouriffer les cheveux, car cachés sous son bonnet. Et alors le jeune homme se sentit bien. Vraiment bien.

Car ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et que cette seconde sortie à Pré-au-lard à l'occasion du marché de Noël, il l'avait rêvée avec lui à ses côtés.

« Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas si on va voir les sculptures ?

- Absolument pas. Comme ça, ils auront tout le temps de faire leur tour et d'aller aux Trois Balais pour ne pas t'attendre dans le froid.

- Tu es machiavélique…

- Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec toi que je dois supporter tes amis.

- Au final, ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question.

- Je m'en fous, Harry. Fais ce qu'il te plaît. »

Il avait les traits doux, comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et qu'il se détendait enfin, laissant de côté quelques instants son masque d'orgueil et de faux-semblants. Alors, tranquillement, ils se dirigèrent vers les différentes sculptures de glace qui s'alignaient le long des allées, décorant les entrées des maisons ou bien des boutiques. Harry n'était pas le seul à s'arrêter devant ces œuvres d'art éphémères, les dévorant des yeux avec un plaisir non feint. Près de lui, Draco le regardait d'un air taquin, parfois moqueur, devant son comportement enfantin.

Mais il ne se plaignit pas un seul instant. Même quand Harry sut qu'il abusait et qu'il serait vraiment temps de rejoindre le marché. Draco se montra étonnement patient et l'entraîna même dans diverses ruelles pour lui montrer ses découvertes du week-end passé. En fait, Théodore n'aimait pas vraiment Noël, donc le marché ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup. Il préférait encore se balader dans Pré-au-lard et regarder les décorations ouvragées suspendues aux branches des sapins ou bien les sculptures de glace magique, comme Harry. Ce dernier rougit et lui dit que son ami ne devait pas être content de se retrouver pile dans une sortie qu'il détestait. Draco lui répondit avec son petit sourire en coin qu'il lui avait donné de quoi s'occuper.

Après cette balade, ils se rendirent enfin au marché de Noël, véritable évènement dans le village qui attirait aussi bien les sorciers du coin que les étudiants qui y dépensaient une bonne partie de leurs petites économies. Un véritable village de chalets en bois avait trouvé leur place non loin de l'allée principale, s'organisant en plusieurs allées lumineuses et pleines d'animation. Sa taille était plutôt modeste mais Harry, qui n'en avait jamais fréquenté, le trouvait grand et magnifique.

Leur balade dura des heures et des heures. Les étudiants de Poudlard encombraient les allées et s'agglutinaient devant certains stands, surtout ceux d'où s'échappaient de délicates odeurs de chocolat, de sucre ou encore de biscuits, délaissant ceux qui ne proposaient que des objets dont ils n'auraient guère l'utilité au château.

En compagnie de Draco, ignorant certains regards inquisiteurs, Harry visita le marché en s'arrêtant à chaque stand, s'amusant des décorations de Noël faites mains et vendues par les commerçants, et qui parfois avaient des formes vraiment particulières. Il joua délicatement avec une boule de Noël en forme de chaudron en argent d'où s'échappaient des vapeurs multicolores formant des formes diverses, comme des cœurs, des étoiles ou des flocons de neige, selon ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Draco, lui, ne s'émerveillait pas de grand-chose, restant dans sa réserve toute aristocratique, haussant à peine les sourcils face aux décorations de mauvais goût, comme des gobelins déguisés en Père Noël ou jouant du violoncelle. Comme si j'allais suspendre ça à mon sapin, avait-il dit d'un air morne. Au bout d'un moment, le Survivant se dit même que le blond devait s'ennuyer avec lui. Et alors qu'il s'émerveillait sur le petit chaudron d'argent, imaginant dans sa tête le sapin qu'il pourrait décorer dans son chez lui quand il quitterait Poudlard, l'année suivante, Harry se dit qu'il était définitivement un des garçons les plus ennuyants de Poudlard, et qu'à part son statut de héros national, il n'avait définitivement rien d'intéressant.

« Tu comptes le tripoter encore longtemps, ce chaudron ?

- Pardon ?

- Le chaudron. Tu vas jouer avec encore longtemps avec ?

- Heu… »

Harry redescendit de son petit nuage et réalisa que le vendeur était planté devant lui avec un léger sourire, lui tendant la main pour qu'il le lui donne. Le brun hésita un court instant puis le lui tendit.

« Je vous le prends.

- Le jeune homme a déjà payé. »

Stupéfait, Harry jeta un regard interrogateur au Serpentard qui lui fit un sourire taquin avant de faire quelques pas vers le stand suivant. Le vendeur emballa la décoration d'un tour de main et à peine eut-il le temps de le lui rendre que Harry se précipitait vers Draco qui fixait avec un intérêt tout relatif un sapin se dandinant en jouant avec les clochettes pendues à ses branches. La mélodie était fort peu harmonieuse mais l'arbuste avait le mérite de faire sourire. Ou rire, dans le cas de Harry, qui posa sa main sur son avant-bras en luttant pour ne pas se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci, Draco.

- C'est pas grand-chose.

- Merci quand même.

- Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que t'es pas compliqué à contenter.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

- T'es pas superficiel. Et c'est une de tes plus grandes qualités. »

À cet instant, Harry n'aurait souhaité qu'une chose : que tous les élèves disparaissent et qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux deux, et qu'enfin, il puisse glisser sa main dans la sienne. Leurs gants auraient empêché tout contact, mais enfin Harry aurait vraiment pu le toucher. Et alors leurs rôles auraient changé : ils n'auraient plus été deux anciens ennemis plus ou moins rabibochés mais deux personnes qui se fréquentaient. Deux garçons qui avaient des sentiments.

Du moins, Harry en avait.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, réalisant à nouveau à quel point Draco pouvait être grand par rapport à lui.

« À rien.

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai. Tu avais l'air triste.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas, avec moi ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil perplexe, attendant la suite, qui tarda un peu à venir.

« Noël, c'est pas vraiment ton truc.

- Oui, et ?

- Et peut-être que tu t'ennuies.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu n'as par l'air de t'amuser, et puis…

- Je ne suis pas venu à Pré-au-lard pour le marché de Noël. Je suis venu pour passer du temps avec toi. Et la seule chose qui m'ennuie vraiment, c'est de ne pas pouvoir te toucher. »

Harry sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui en entendant ces mots. D'autant plus que Draco venait de détourner son visage, une légère rougeur étant apparue sur ses joues. Rassuré, Harry lui fit un sourire et rangea son cadeau dans la poche intérieure de sa cape d'hiver.

« On finit l'allée puis on va manger quelque chose ?

- Monsieur Malfoy a faim ?

- Il en a marre des sapins qui se dandinent alors que derrière lui, il y a un stand de chocolat chaud. »

Après un sourire amusé, Harry l'attira sur le côté pour poursuivre leur chemin, et enfin, ils parcoururent les allées à la recherche d'un chalet vendant de bonnes friandises chaudes. Ce fut Draco qui l'attira vers un stand typiquement français où s'agglutinaient les élèves de Poudlard, salivant devant la marmite de chocolat chaud qui se touillait toute seule d'un mouvement lent et paisible, mais aussi les poilons où cuisaient à la chaine des crêpes et des gaufres. Des pots de confiture, de chocolat, miel et autres douceurs s'alignaient sur l'étalage, séparant les pâtisseries des diverses sucreries de rigueur en ces temps de fêtes.

Alors que Draco entrait dans une profonde méditation sur ce qu'il allait commander, Harry s'émerveilla une fois encore sur les friandises savamment disposées derrière la vitrine de l'étal. Les sucres d'orge aux multiples couleurs et arômes lui faisaient bien envie, tout comme les pommes d'amour aux couleurs improbables. Mais il savait qu'il avait un petit appétit et que ses yeux étaient bien plus gourmands que son ventre.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu prends, Potter ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas…

- Dépêche-toi, c'est bientôt notre tour !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?

- Une crêpe avec de la crème pâtissière, des fraises, des framboises, de la chantilly, et…

- Rien que ça ?! Oui oui, je sais, tu es un Malfoy, et un Malfoy ne peut pas se contenter d'une seule garniture comme le commun des mortels…

- J'adore quand tu lis dans mes pensées, Potter. »

Les noms de famille étaient de rigueur, vu la population qui les entourait. Jusque là, ils n'avaient rencontré aucun de leurs amis mais de nombreux élèves de leur année. Forcément, les regards étonnés ou suspicieux allaient bon train, mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, vu qu'ils ne traînaient jamais vraiment ensemble, sauf à la bibliothèque et parfois dans les couloirs. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait rien de vraiment suspect entre eux : Draco était très éloigné de lui dans son attitude, son regard et ses mots, et Harry était toujours aussi réservé.

Malgré l'éloignement de Draco, Harry passait un très bon moment. Même s'il savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Car Draco n'était pas toujours ce jeune home réservé, narcissique et orgueilleux qui avait ce besoin presque obsessionnel de se différencier de la masse. Dire qu'il était tendre, amoureux et aux petits soins serait un gros mensonge. Cependant, le fait était qu'il savait se montrer attentif et gentil. Il n'était pas un monstre de tendresse mais il avait des gestes, des regards, et même des mots qui ne trompaient pas. Du moins, pour Harry, ils avaient une signification.

Draco tenait à lui. Jaloux, possessif et un peu trop envahissant, Draco lui montrait de mille et une manières qu'il le voulait dans sa vie.

Si Harry en avait parlé à ses amis, nul doute qu'ils lui auraient dit que le blond lui mentait et se servait de lui. Qu'il ne pouvait pas être sincère, qu'il n'était que l'objet d'un pari ou d'une lubie du jeune homme, qui voulait se taper le Survivant.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire, à Harry, c'était de lui mentir.

Il en avait trop bouffé, des mensonges. Il savait les lire sur les visages, dans les yeux, dans la voix de ceux qui les proféraient. C'était comme une sorte d'instinct. Harry n'était pas devin, on parvenait encore à le berner, mais pour de petits mensonges sans importances. Cela dit, pour ceux en qui il n'avait pas confiance, il décortiquait chaque mot, chaque regard, chaque geste, et y détectait le moindre faux pas.

Draco n'avait pas échappé son analyse, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il mentait avec un savoir-faire impressionnant. Du moins dans les premiers temps de leur relation, quand ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble et que, après le bal d'Halloween, le jeune homme s'était mis à le draguer de façon bien plus soutenue, poursuivant son œuvre débutée lors de cette fameuse soirée. Le jeune homme était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que Harry n'était pas facile à berner et qu'il était testé en permanence, et surtout, qu'un baiser, aussi magique soit-il, ne ferait pas disparaître sa suspicion naturelle.

Alors, le blond avait changé. Parce que sa démarche, dans le fond, était sincère, et qu'il le regardait de loin depuis trop longtemps pour tout gâcher avec son éducation de petit prince hypocrite et menteur. Pour ne pas tout gâcher, Draco se montra plus honnête avec lui, dévoilant un tout autre visage. Bien évidemment, il demeurait le même dans le fond et c'était ce que Harry aimait, de toute manière, mais son attitude demeurait plus honnête. Plus claire.

C'était comme si le vrai Draco, celui qui n'était pas si sûr de lui, qui éprouvait des doutes face à l'avenir, qui avait peur de l'engagement et de tout ce qui allait avec, se révélait à lui en d'intimes moments de pure complicité.

Alors, même si son contact lui manquait, à lui qui n'était jamais vraiment sorti avec personne et qui ne connaissait pas encore se plaisir de se balader main dans la main avec celui qu'on aime, Harry passa un excellent moment. Sans compter qu'il ne s'attendait pas à passer autant de temps seul avec Draco. Alors, ce n'était que du bonheur.

« Bon, tu te décides ?! On va pas y passer la journée ! »

À peine prononça-t-il ces mots que les personnes juste devant eux quittèrent la file, crêpes et gaufres en main. Aussitôt, Draco passa sa commande d'une voix impérieuse, malmenant l'employé qui tenta tant bien que mal de répondre à chacune de ses exigences, et Merlin savait à quel point il en avait. Pendant ce temps, un autre employé se libéra et servit Harry, non sans lui décrocher un très beau sourire, sans doute en le reconnaissant.

C'était toujours un peu embarrassant. Durant des mois, Harry avait vu son visage placardé partout et apparaître sans cesse en première page des journaux. Depuis, quand des étrangers le reconnaissaient, Harry était encore plus gêné et ne savait plus trop comment se comporter. Surtout quand c'étaient des hommes, qu'ils étaient mignons et qu'ils lui faisaient une petite ristourne, parce qu'il était Harry Potter et qu'ils lui devaient bien ça.

Draco capta le petit manège qui se jouait à côté de lui, mais il ne pouvait guère intervenir, sous peine d'attirer l'attention, et il ne pouvait guère se le permettre. Alors il rongea son frein et se contenta de jeter de sales regards à l'employé jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leurs commandes en main et qu'ils puissent s'éloigner.

Perplexe, Harry regarda la crêpe bien garnie que le blond tenait dans une de ses mains, l'autre étant occupée avec son gobelet de chocolat chaud. Il se demanda comment il allait réussir à la manger sans en mettre partout. Mais après tout, c'était un Malfoy, et un Malfoy savait manger correctement n'importe quel aliment, et avec classe, en plus. Le brun ne pourrait sans doute pas en dire autant avec son chocolat recouvert de chantilly et sa pomme d'amour d'un bleu éclatant, qui ne manquerait pas de lui colorer les lèvres et la langue.

Plutôt que d'aller aux Trois Balais rejoindre les autres, ils poursuivirent leur balade. Il restait encore quelques chalets qu'ils avaient sautés pour aller se chercher un petit quelque chose à manger, mais surtout, c'était un prétexte comme un autre de rester encore un peu ensemble. Harry ne sentait même plus le froid, savourant sa boisson chaude et le bruit de ses pas dans la neige qui commençait à retomber en petits flocons sur le village.

« On ne va pas tarder à aller aux Trois Balais, ils vont finir par se demander ce qu'on est devenu.

- Tu as raison. Mais, tu as déjà fini ta crêpe ?!

- Bien sûr, j'avais faim.

- Tu ne vois pas une poubelle ?

- Pardon ?

- Une poubelle. J'ai plus faim. »

Draco qui, jusque là, ne le regardait pas, baissa les yeux vers lui et alors Harry lui montra le bâton de sa pomme d'amour à moitié mangée. Comme d'habitude, il avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre et ne parvenait pas à terminer sa friandise.

Durant quelques secondes, Draco le regarda fixement, le faisant rougir, puis son petit ami se reprit et lui montra une poubelle située à côté d'un chalet. Harry se pressa vers elle pour y jeter sa pomme, s'étant déjà débarrassé de son gobelet, et quand il voulut retourner vers Draco qu'il pensait avoir laissé derrière lui, il sursauta en le découvrant juste derrière lui. Et il n'avait pas franchement l'air particulièrement avenant. Et même carrément énervé.

« Draco ? »

D'un coup, le Serpentard lui saisit le bras et le tira dans une allée du village. Sans comprendre, Harry le suivit, complètement perdu. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues un peu éloignées du village, loin de l'animation, et rapidement le brun perdit tous ses repères, ne s'étant jamais aventuré dans ce coin-là.

« Draco, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te… »

Et alors, soudain, le blond se retourna vers lui. Il le plaqua contre le mur glacé d'une maison et s'empara de ses lèvres, en un baiser ardent, passionné et dominateur. Complètement largué, Harry sentit pourtant ses joues virer à l'écarlate quand la bouche de son petit ami se fit pressante, suçant ses lèvres pour les entrouvrir, alors que ses bras l'enlaçaient, sa main gantée de cuir lui tenant la tête et la nuque. Sans résister, le brun rendit les armes et entrouvrit les lèvres, avant de comprendre que c'étaient ses lèvres qu'il mangeait, s'intéressant, là, tout de suite, très peu à sa langue.

Le sucre.

Il avait la bouche sucrée.

Harry se demanda sérieusement si le caramel bleu de la pomme d'amour qui avait recouvert sa bouche était vraiment ce qui avait fait disjoncter le Serpentard…

Car là, tout de suite, il fondait complètement face au baiser gourmand de son petit ami, subissant ses assauts, sans vraiment pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, emporté qu'il était par ce tourbillon de passion et de sensualité. Il reprit un peu pied quand il sentit la langue de Draco pénétrer sa bouche et s'en emparer d'une toute autre manière, glissant contre la sienne pour la caresser de façon plus tendre, amoureuse, presque. Un peu comme si ce baiser n'était plus quelque chose d'égoïste, un besoin de le posséder et de le dévorer, mais quelque chose qu'il lui offrait.

Parce qu'il avait envie.

Parce que dans la rue, au milieu de la neige, de tout ce monde, des chalets, il l'avait désiré.

Il avait eu envie de le tenir par la main, de lui attraper le bras, de le regarder comme il en mourrait d'envie, et puis de l'embrasser, comme ça, sans réfléchir.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le faire.

Parce que Draco n'était pas prêt à renoncer à cette relation de rivalité qui existait encore entre eux pour afficher aux yeux de tous leurs sentiments. Et que tant qu'il ne se serait pas décidé à accepter l'idée qu'il avait un copain, et non pas un simple amant, Harry ne parlerait pas de son homosexualité à ses amis. Il savait qu'ils accepteraient, vu qu'ils avaient bien réagi quand Seamus leur en avait parlé. Mais si Harry suivait le même chemin, ils le surveilleraient, chercheraient à savoir qui l'avait fait basculer de l'autre côté de la barrière et ça finirait mal.

Leurs lèvres se décollèrent dans un mouvement de buée blanche qui voleta autour de leurs bouches. Harry rouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard illuminé de désir. Draco baissa les yeux vers sa bouche, sans doute rougie et luisante, puis le remonta vers lui. Il parla tout contre ses lèvres, comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entende. Sa voix basse fit parcourir de délicieux frissons le long de son dos.

« J'en ai envie depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard.

- Tant que ça ?

- Ouais. On te regarde trop, c'est insupportable. Faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose.

- Quoi ? En parler ? T'assumes pas, Draco.

- Toi non plus.

- Je suis prêt à assumer si toi tu le fais aussi.

- Tes amis ne savent même pas que t'es gay…

- Parce que si je leur dis, ils chercheront à savoir avec qui je sors, on va s'engueuler, toi et moi, et ça va mal finir.

- En gros, t'attends que moi je change de comportement pour tout leur dire d'un coup ?

- C'est ça.

- Tu connais pas la subtilité ?

- Moi, si, mais pas Ron. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, Seamus a mis un mois à lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait les hommes, et encore, il a dû le prendre entre quatre yeux et lui dire très clairement les choses, alors qu'il fricotait depuis la rentrée avec un garçon de Serdaigle.

- L'espèce de con qui t'a proposé d'aller au bal d'Halloween avec lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être vulgaire quand tu veux…

- Je ne suis pas vulgaire, mais réaliste.

- Et très jaloux, aussi. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard de travers qui le fit sourire. Sa main posée sur sa cape au niveau de ses hanches se déplaça et passa dessous pour se poser sur le creux de son dos. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine alors que le Serpentard le clouait de son regard contre le mur, sa main descendant lentement sur ses fesses.

« Tu es à moi. Personne n'a le droit de te draguer ou de te faire des propositions malhonnêtes.

- Tout de suite les grands mots… Et on a le droit de me regarder ?

- Je ne peux pas crever les yeux de tous les hommes d'Angleterre, je finirais à Azkaban. Ce qui n'arrangerait pas mes affaires.

- Hey, retire ta main, si quelqu'un… »

Draco le fit taire en l'embrassant, alors que sa main posée sur son postérieur se faisait plus insistante. Et c'était bien son plus gros défaut, il n'y avait pas à dire : Draco était un vrai obsédé. Ou alors Harry était trop prude, mais il estimait que son petit ami était tout de même bien porté sur la chose, vu les sous-entendus qu'il lui faisait régulièrement et les gestes qui allaient avec. Et manifestement, il faisait un blocage sur son arrière-train.

« Draco, il va vraiment falloir y aller.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai pas envie de revoir tes boulets d'amis.

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. »

Pour clore la conversation, et surtout ce petit moment d'intimité, Harry se pencha pour planter un léger baiser sur sa bouche. Draco comprit le message et se recula. Puis, tranquillement, ils rejoignirent les Trois Balais, où Blaise et Dean étaient à deux doigts de s'écharper, tandis que Ron boudait dans son coin sous le regard goguenard de Nott, les autres essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter l'incident diplomatique qui les ferait tous jeter dehors par la plantureuse Madame Rosmerta.

**OoO**

_Oh ! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way !_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one-horse open sleigh-ay !_

**OoO**

_(A suivre)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** K+.

Avec un peu de retard, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2014 ! J'espère que vous avez été bien gâté, que vos examens se sont bien passés pour les concernés et que la reprise n'a pas été trop difficile !

Voici donc la suite et fin de cet OS de Noël !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jingle bells

_._

_(suite)_

La salle sur demande leur était apparue sous forme d'une grande chambre tendue de bleu et de blanc, avec un vaste lit à baldaquin sur le côté droit, quelques meubles et tableaux pour rendre la chambre moins vide et plus chaleureuse, ainsi qu'une belle cheminée devant laquelle des fauteuils, un canapé et une table basse avait été joliment agencés.

Après être passés à la bibliothèque pour récupérer des livres, ils s'étaient dirigés ensemble vers la salle sur demande. Ils avaient travaillé un moment devant la cheminée sur les devoirs compliqués qu'ils devaient rendre après les vacances, qui avaient débuté la veille au soir. Pour les fêtes, la moitié des élèves de Poudlard avait quitté les lieux afin de célébrer Noël en famille. Ron n'était pas rentré chez lui, même si Molly et Arthur le lui avaient demandé, pour la bonne et simple raison que Hermione avait contre toute attente décidé de rester également, bien que ses parents aient souhaité sa présence à un mariage organisé dans le sud de la France.

Bien évidemment, Draco non plus n'était pas rentré pour Noël, pas plus que ses amis, d'ailleurs. Aucun évènement n'exigeait leur présence hors des murs de l'école, vu que leurs pères avaient atterri en prison. Enfin, Zabini n'avait plus de père depuis longtemps mais son beau-père était impliqué dans de nombreux assassinats ayant eu lieu durant la guerre, et depuis son emprisonnement, les tensions entre le jeune homme et sa croqueuse de mère s'étaient intensifiées, vu qu'elle envisageait de se remarier. Quant à Nott, il n'aimait pas Noël. Quitte à choisir, il préférait encore rester à Poudlard que rentrer chez lui et subir les lubies de sa mère qui, depuis son divorce quelques années auparavant, était insupportable au moment des fêtes. Poudlard, avec sa vaste bibliothèque et son paisible dortoir, lui paraissait nettement plus intéressant.

Draco, lui, ne voulait pas voir sa mère et encore moins participer à des évènements aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres, où il serait plus ou moins obligé de cirer les pompes des uns et des autres pour redorer son blason. Il estimait avoir tout le temps à la fin de sa scolarité pour faire ce travail long et fastidieux qui lui prendrait des mois et des mois. Et de toute façon, il était inconcevable pour lui de quitter le château en laissant Harry seul face à tous les prétendants qui se précipitaient à sa porte.

Après avoir travaillé sur leurs devoirs, qu'ils avaient bien avancés, ils avaient discuté un peu devant le feu avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et finalement se diriger vers le lit. Comme souvent, ils s'étaient allongés sur le matelas, après avoir agencé les coussins, puis avaient passé un long moment à se câliner. C'était une sorte d'habitude qu'ils avaient prise au fur et à mesure de leurs rendez-vous.

Ses courtes histoires avec Cho et Ginny et le manque de contacts humains des autres quand il était plus jeune avaient rendu Harry très réservé et prude. Alors quand il avait accepté la demande de Draco et de sortir avec lui, dans le plus grand secret, et quand le blond commença à le tripoter, comme tout garçon de son âge normalement constitué l'aurait fait, il fut comme face à un mur.

Harry ne réagissait pas. Il rougissait, s'embarrassait, se tendait contre lui, et Draco ne pouvait plus rien en tirer. Son attitude l'exaspéra au début, puis il prit sur lui et fit preuve de patience pour le détendre progressivement. Alors, régulièrement, ils s'allongeaient sur un lit et se câlinaient, d'abord gentiment, sans geste déplacé, puis de façon de plus en plus intime. C'était vraiment gamin, se disait alors Harry, qui avait honte d'être aussi tendu face à Draco, si expérimenté. Chaque geste provoquait une sensation, une émotion… quelque chose. Alors que lui parvenait à peine à caresser son visage, à effleurer son torse ou une toute autre partie de son corps.

Draco disait qu'il trouvait ça mignon, en fait. Que ça lui correspondait bien. Et que ça lui donnait encore plus envie de le manger.

Alors que Harry pensait que jouer à la vierge effarouchée était vraiment ridicule.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et les choses étaient allées assez vite entre eux, quand Harry y réfléchissait. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble la semaine suivant le bal d'Halloween, où ils avaient échangé un premier baiser dans une alcôve du premier étage, près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la forêt interdite. Puis, les rendez-vous s'étaient enchaînés et ils s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, et pas seulement sur le plan physique. Ça, ce n'était que du bonus.

En réalité, même si Harry avait encore du mal à le réaliser, une véritable complicité s'était créée entre eux. Si elle n'existait pas, ils ne seraient pas sans arrêt en train de se chercher, que ce soit en cours, dans les couloirs, ou au moment des repas. Et sans elle, ils ne passeraient pas leur temps à essayer de se caser des rendez-vous pour passer du temps ensemble, même si ce n'était que quelques minutes dans un coin discret, entre deux cours.

Se voir n'était plus une nécessité, mais un véritable besoin, aussi bien pour Harry qui devait sans cesse se rassurer, que pour Draco qui avait faim de contact, même si c'était le genre de choses qu'il peinait à assumer.

En réalité, c'était la seule chose que Draco n'était jamais parvenu à assumer. Si Harry n'était pas doué pour lui faire des câlins, c'était un besoin presque viscéral pour le blond de toucher ses partenaires. En général, ça passait par des moments sportifs sous la couette. Mais avec Harry, c'était un peu différent.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Harry accepterait aussi facilement de sortir avec lui, et surtout, il n'avait jamais voulu faire du Gryffondor son amant. Il le voulait en petit ami. Il voulait une vraie relation avec lui. Parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, même si Harry n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Ou plutôt, il préférait ne pas y croire, pour ne pas souffrir.

**OoO**

_Oh ! Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way !_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one-horse open sleigh-ay !_

**OoO**

Allongé sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre, ils regardaient le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Ils avaient déplacé le canapé d'un cou de baguette. Harry était allongé à moitié sur Draco, sa tête contre son épaule, blotti dans les bras solides du blond qui caressait ses cheveux d'une main et ses doigts, son poignet, de l'autre. Ils ne parlaient plus depuis quelques minutes et Harry se sentait étrangement bien, apaisé. Même si parfois ils se disputaient, pour pas grand-chose, Draco avait un effet relaxant sur lui.

Sans doute à cause de ces gestes, que Harry avait rêvés de faire, ou qu'on lui fasse. Des gestes de petit ami.

« Dis, Draco, je me demandais…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour Noël ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco qui baissa les siens, fronçant les sourcils. Il avait le teint légèrement plus coloré que d'habitude à cause de la lumière chaude venant de la cheminée. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient sa figure. Il était beau. Vraiment beau.

_Pourquoi moi ?_ Eut-il envie de lui demander.

« Comment ça ?

- Le soir de Noël, on dîne dans la Grande salle, puis il y a le bal. On fait quoi ?

- Après ?

- Même pendant. On ne peut pas s'y rendre ensemble.

- En charriant un peu…

- Draco, tes amis n'aiment pas les miens, et réciproquement. Ils ont pu se supporter à Pré-au-lard, mais tu sais très bien que c'est uniquement parce que Zabini draguait Lavande et que Nott faisait de même avec Hermione pour emmerder Ron, et elle s'est laissée faire exprès. Donc si on recommence, ça ne va pas bien se passer.

- C'est pas faux.

- Donc ce sera compliqué de se voir. On peut se croiser. Mais on ne peut pas y aller ensemble.

- Cette garce de Weasley est encore persuadée que vous y allez ensemble ?

- Ouais.

- Quelle conne, celle-là aussi… Ça va lui faire un choc quand elle va apprendre que t'es homo. À moins qu'elle soit aussi bouchée que son frère. »

Sa main qui caressait ses cheveux dériva vers son cou et Harry ferma les yeux un court instant. Il aurait pu s'endormir, tant il se sentait bien, et fatigué. Il dormait un peu mieux ces derniers jours, les cauchemars cessaient de le réveiller en pleine nuit, mais il avait encore du mal à faire des nuits complètes.

« Hey Potter, ne t'endors pas !

- Je dors pas.

- T'arrives toujours pas à dormir correctement ?

- Ça va un peu mieux.

- T'es bien, là ?

- Ouais.

- Tu pourrais t'endormir ?

- Ouais.

- T'as pas peur de ce que je pourrais te faire durant ton sommeil ?

- Si tu voulais me faire du mal, tu l'aurais déjà fait avant. »

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure. Draco ne répondit pas. Sa main se reposa sur sa tête, dégagea ses cheveux de son front puis son corps bougea et il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Le brun poussa un soupir de bien-être.

« J'aime que tu aies confiance en moi. Malgré tout ce qui a pu…

- On n'est plus des enfants, Draco. Le passé est le passé. Je pense que si tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi, c'est que tu y avais mûrement réfléchi. Si j'avais pas envie d'être avec toi et de te faire confiance, on n'en serait pas là.

- Je pensais que t'aurais eu peur.

- De quoi ?

- De moi. De sortir avec un homme. Avec moi. »

Harry rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Il fut étonné d'y lire une incertitude, comme si Draco ne savait pas vraiment où il mettait les pieds. Où il s'aventurait.

« Je rêvais de sortir avec toi.

- Ah ouais ?

- Souris pas. T'es le plus beau mec de Poudlard, c'est normal.

- C'est juste ça ? Parce que je suis beau à tomber par terre ?

- Bien sûr que non. Si tu étais juste beau, je deviendrais fou, t'as un sale caractère.

- Donc t'es suffisamment maso' pour avoir envie de me supporter à longueur de temps ?

- Il faut croire. »

Doucement, Harry caressa sa joue lisse et parfaite avant de pencher son visage vers lui et l'embrasser. Draco répondit sans se presser, savourant ce baiser papillon qui se multiplia, se faisant plus léger, plus doux encore. Puis, soudainement, Harry se redressa et s'allongea sur lui. Contre sa bouche, Draco émit un petit bruit satisfait, ses mains voyageant un peu plus sur son corps bien plus facile d'accès que d'ordinaire.

En effet, comme souvent quand il avait froid, Harry enfilait un vrai pantalon sous sa robe de sorcier plutôt que des collants ou des culottes immondes comme la plupart de ses camarades. Une fois dans la salle sur demande, il avait retiré son uniforme, sachant pertinemment que Draco préférait largement le voir en pull et jean près du corps qu'avec sa robe. Quand ses yeux bleus le déshabillaient du regard, s'attardant sur ses hanches et ses jambes, Harry se sentait un peu plus beau. Presque désirable. Il en venait presque à regretter l'uniforme de l'école, tandis que le blond, lui, refusait l'idée qu'un autre homme que lui n'ait accès une telle vue.

Comme si Harry était l'homme le plus désirable de Poudlard…

« T'es vraiment un cochon.

- J'aime pas ce mot.

- C'est pour ça que je le dis. Qu'est-ce que ça serait si tout le monde savait…

- Si tout le monde savait, je serais ton harceleur sexuel attitré.

- Et en plus, tu t'en vantes…

- Un jour, peut-être, tu changeras tes immondes lunettes et tu verras comment on te mate. Arrête de croire que tout le monde te parle parce que t'es un héros, Potty, ou juste un type sympa, parce que c'est pas vrai. Ici, t'es pas un héros ni un mec sympa, mais un gars qui a mûri physiquement et qui n'a qu'à changer de lunette pour devenir sexy.

- C'est rare que tu fasses ce genre de compliments…

- J'en ai plus que marre de voir ces mecs te tourner autour et tenter leur chance sans arrêt ! J'en ai surpris au moins une dizaine à te demander si tu étais accompagné pour Noël !

- Tu dis ça pour que j'ai confiance en moi, mais… »

D'un coup de hanche, Draco renversa la situation. Avec un petit cri surpris, Harry se retrouva allongé sur lui et sous le corps lourd et ô combien désirable de son petit ami. Il piqua un fard monstrueux alors que cette lueur prédatrice qu'il connaissait si bien assombrissait le regard du Serpentard. D'un geste agile, il attrapa son genou et glissa sa jambe entre les siennes, ramenant celle de Harry contre ses hanches. La position si intime dans laquelle il les mettait l'excita au plus haut point. Ils avaient rarement été aussi proches. Et Harry aima cela, à sa plus grande gêne.

« Tu crois vraiment que je me contenterais d'un copain de bas étage ?

- C'est pas ton genre… »

Ses mains se nouèrent derrière sa nuque, effleurant ses cheveux blonds.

« Un Malfoy n'a droit qu'au meilleur.

- T'es quand même pas difficile.

- Mais tais-toi… »

Après un baiser langoureux qui le laissa pantois, le jeune homme lui fit un sourire diablement sexy qui en disait long sur ses pensées cachées.

« J'ai envie de te manger.

- Je ne dois pas avoir bon goût.

- J'en doute fort.

- Hey ! Touche pas ! »

Sa main qui caressait gentiment sa cuisse se cramponna à une de ses fesses, alors qu'il esquissait un sourire indéniablement pervers.

« Ça, ça m'a l'air _vraiment_ apetissant. »

Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains, ce qui fit éclater de rire son petit ami. Son embarras semblait clairement amuser Draco. Pour se faire pardonner, ce dernier lâcha sa cuisse et entreprit de le câliner, embrassant ses mains et caressant ses cheveux. Quand enfin son visage réapparut de derrière ses doigts, Draco bascula sur le côté, gardant leurs jambes nouées et leurs corps tout proches.

« Bon, et sinon, pour Noël ?

- Te prends pas la tête avec ça…

- T'as pas envie qu'on se voie ? Qu'on…

- On s'échappera pendant le bal.

- Ron et Hermione ne vont pas me lâcher. Ils sont persuadés que je ne suis pas allé au bal d'Halloween, comme ils ne m'ont pas vu, donc là ils sont bien décidés à me surveiller.

- Ça t'empêche pas de te barrer quand t'en peux plus… si ?

- Ils me suivront. Ils me l'ont dit. Et je ne vais pas les priver de cette soirée ou les contrarier, ils le sont déjà bien assez dernièrement.

- Dans ce cas, on ne tente pas le diable et on se voit dans la journée et le lendemain. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, bien sûr que si, je vais avoir envie de te voir, mais si t'es pas foutu de t'échapper, c'est que dans le fond t'as envie de passer du temps avec eux. Donc plutôt que de se prendre la tête, on se fixe un moment dans la journée, et puis le lendemain. »

Mais Harry avait envie de le voir le soir même. Pourtant, il n'insista pas, car visiblement, Draco n'était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, et dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort. Alors le brun laissa couler et ne relança pas le sujet quand le Serpentard commença à lui parler des entraînements de Quidditch qui seraient stoppés durant les vacances, à cause du manque d'effectif, ce qui leur laisserait plus de temps à passer ensemble.

**OoO**

_A day or two ago_

_I thought I'd take a ride_

**OoO**

Quand Harry se regardait dans le miroir, il voyait un adolescent qui n'avait jamais grandi. Presque un enfant, par certains aspects. Il était parvenu au prix de maints efforts à ordonner un peu ses cheveux et sa robe mettait un peu son corps en valeur, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne serait jamais aussi élégant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Son visage, ses lunettes, sa tignasse l'exaspéraient, et vu sa taille, il se faisait l'effet d'un petit garçon tentant d'imiter les adultes. Et d'un côté, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

C'était Draco qui avait choisi sa robe dans un catalogue qu'il avait reçu quelques temps auparavant, parmi tout un tas de prospectus. Perdu parmi tous ces modèles qu'il ne pouvait guère essayer et dans lesquels il ne se voyait tout simplement pas, Harry lui avait demandé conseil et son petit ami était rentré dans une profonde réflexion qui avait duré plusieurs heures. Son choix s'était finalement fixé sur une robe d'un vert plutôt sombre brodée de fil d'or qui, dans les faits, lui allait plutôt bien.

Enfin, Harry se trouvait ridicule là-dedans. Il lui trouvait mille et un défauts, car elle ne lui correspondait absolument pas. Les manches étaient trop larges pour ses bras fins, la taille était mal marquée, il trouvait le bas trop long et dans l'ensemble il la trouvait trop large pour lui. En somme, il ne se trouvait pas mis en valeur. S'il était vraiment objectif, il reconnaîtrait que ce n'étaient que des points de détails qu'il grossissait au point de ne plus voir que cela, et qu'en réalité, cette tenue lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait même envoyé une de ses robes au couturier pour qu'elle lui corresponde parfaitement.

Ron ne comprenait pas cette manie qu'il avait de se dénigrer sans arrêt, pas plus que Hermione, en fait. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ni même imaginer qu'il se montait la tête précisément à cause de la personne qui lui avait choisi cette robe de soirée. Un mois et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble, que Draco lui faisait la cour, qu'il l'embrassait et le cherchait sans cesse, et en cette soirée de réveillon, Harry sentait le trac l'envahir. Pourtant, il savait que son petit ami l'aimait tel qu'il était, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. C'était un peu comme si ce vêtement trop luxueux pour lui faisait ressortir le moindre de ses défauts.

Récemment, ils avaient eu une conversation là-dessus, après que Draco ait surpris la cour soutenue et pressante d'un Serpentard de Sixième année, ce dernier ayant eu l'idée saugrenue de pouvoir séduire le héros national. Forcément, le blond avait piqué une crise de nerf phénoménale en simulant une scène de pure moquerie où il avait mis à mal son camarade. Harry s'était fâché, et une fois le prétendant bien éloigné d'eux, il s'était mis en colère contre Draco, dont il ne supportait plus les crises. Elles s'enchaînaient depuis plusieurs jours et il estimait n'avoir absolument aucun compte à lui rendre. Bien évidement, le Serpentard s'était emporté, avait dit des mots de trop, et ça s'était mal terminé.

Le lendemain, ils se réconciliaient. C'était Draco qui avait fait le premier pas, le visage peu avenant, le regard fuyant et la voix sèche. Harry avait accepté son « pardon » dit d'un ton boudeur, comme si lui n'avait rien à se reprocher mais qu'il savait que la situation stagnerait s'il ne venait pas vers lui. Puis, ils avaient discuté, Draco lui avait enfin avoué qu'il craquait pour lui depuis l'année précédente, qu'il n'avait pu ignorer ses sentiments lorsqu'il avait fallu choisir son camp et qu'il avait penché plus ou moins naturellement vers celui de Harry, et que ça le tuait qu'il ne se rende pas compte à quel point il était attirant. Il n'était certes pas le plus bel homme du château mais il avait du charme, c'était indéniable.

Si Harry était moche, le problème ne se poserait plus vraiment, mais là, c'était plus compliqué à gérer, pour lui qui était si possessif et qui le regardait de loin depuis des années. Il avait désiré être son ami avant d'être son amant, il se fichait éperdument de ses défauts physiques. Tout chez lui l'attirait, tout le touchait, que ce soit ses lunettes dont il refusait de se débarrasser, par nostalgie, ses cheveux qu'il ne prenait plus vraiment la peine de peigner, sa petite taille et son corps si mince, malmené par les années…

Draco ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait.

Mais qu'il le trouvait beau, que ça le tuait de lui dévoiler ainsi ses sentiments, mais que ça lui faisait encore plus de mal qu'il doute de lui en prenant ses sentiments pour de la basse possessivité. Alors que, pour une fois, Draco désirait fonder une vraie relation avec un garçon.

Alors que Harry, lui, valait plus que n'importe quelle autre homme de cette école.

« T'as fini de te préparer, Harry ?

- Oui, j'ai fini.

- Il est où, Dean ?

- Il se prépare dans la salle de bain avec Seamus.

- T'es sérieux ? Encore ? Mais il fout quoi dans la salle de bain ?!

- Il se pouponne. Comme Lavande a refusé d'aller au bal avec lui… »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en jurant contre ces maudits Serpentards vicieux et piqueurs de petites copines. Comme s'ils n'en avaient pas d'aussi jolies chez eux, ces enfoirés !

« Il y va avec qui, alors ?

- Parvati.

- Ah bon ?!

- Bah elle craque pour lui depuis…

- Elle craque pour lui ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être aveugle, des fois… Ça crève les yeux. Mais à mon avis, ça va mal tourner. Lavande joue un peu double jeu, entre Dean et Zabini.

- Attends, éclaire-moi un peu, toi qui fréquente l'ennemi… Zabini, il est sérieux quand il invite Lavande au bal ?

- D'après mes sources…

- Malfoy, quoi.

- Zabini a prévu d'aller au bal avec quatre filles différentes.

- Tu déconnes ?!

- Et aux dernières nouvelles, il a décidé d'accorder sa tenue avec celle de Luna. »

Ron le regarda comme un parfait abruti. Un peu comme Harry quand il avait entendu ces mêmes mots sortir de la bouche de son copain.

« Luna ?

- Ouais.

- Depuis quand Zabini a des vues sur elle ?

- J'en sais rien, et franchement, sa vie amoureuse ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Draco s'en plaignait, il en a marre de…

- C'est vrai que tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant…

- Oui, et ?

- Et il t'a dit ça comme ça ? Qu'il a décidé d'accorder sa tenue ?

- Luna parlait chiffon avec Ginny et Hermione, l'autre jour, et elle a affirmé qu'elle mettrait sa robe jaune, tu sais, celle du mariage de ton frère.

- Me dis pas que Zabini va se ramener en jaune poussin ?!

- Non, en violet.

- … Là, tu m'as perdu.

- Les couleurs complémentaires, tu connais pas ?

- … Mais c'est pas possible, ils sont tous aussi tarés les uns que les autres cette année ! »

Harry eut un léger rire : Draco avait eu exactement la même réaction, aussi bien devant son ami que devant le brun quand il lui avait raconté l'affaire. Il n'en pouvait plus des histoires d'amour de ses amis qui lui cassaient les pieds, entre les uns qui enchaînaient les conquêtes sans oser s'avouer qu'il craquait depuis des mois pour l'une d'elle et l'autre qui doutait fortement de son orientation sexuelle, parce qu'avec les filles ça marchait jamais, donc il y avait forcément un truc qui ne fonctionnait pas chez lui.

« Neville est déjà parti, c'est ça ?

- Il est allé chercher Hannah. La salle commune des Poufsouffles, c'est pas la porte à côté ! Bon, j'espère qu'ils vont se grouiller parce que j'en ai marre là, franchement, on va jamais y aller à ce bal, à ce rythme ! »

En l'écoutant se plaindre, Harry s'assit sur son lit. Il venait d'enfiler ses chaussures et ne souhaitait pas froisser sa robe. Ron en fit de même, impatient de retrouver Hermione qui avait accepté de l'accompagner au bal. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, en silence. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis Ron commença à se dandiner de gêne. Patiemment, Harry attendit qu'il se lance, se doutant qu'il allait encore lui parler de sa meilleure amie, vu qu'il n'avait que son nom à la bouche depuis une semaine.

« Je peux te parler d'un truc ? Vu qu'on est que tous les deux…

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai pas envie que tu le prennes mal, hein, parce que tu sais, j'ai pas beaucoup de tact, tout ça…

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- En fait… Y'a quelque chose, avec Malfoy ? »

Harry sentit son cœur tomber de sa poitrine. Il fit appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas que son visage reflète sa totale stupéfaction et ce début de panique qui commençait à l'envahir.

« Pardon ?

- Ecoute, je sais que t'as du mal avec les filles, hein, tu les regardes pas, tu leur parles pas… Et tu t'es vachement rapproché de Malfoy, ces derniers temps. Tu l'appelles même par son prénom. Je sais que ça veut rien dire, si ça se trouve je me plante complètement, mais tu sais… »

Il se frotta le bras nerveusement, fuyant son regard. Le cœur du brun s'emballait de plus en plus tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Lui pourtant si aveugle, qui n'avait même pas remarqué le changement de bord de Seamus, avait-il tout découvert ?

« Depuis que tu le vois, tu vas mieux. Tu souris un peu plus, tu parles, aussi, alors qu'avant tu parlais jamais, tu ris un peu, tu fais des blagues, des fois… Tu pars souvent, et je sais que c'est pas pour te balader dans les couloirs, comme tu le faisais avant. Avant, tu te fichais que les autres te voient, mais maintenant, tu prends systématiquement ta cape quand tu dépasses les heures du couvre-feu, je te vois partir, des fois. Y'a quelque chose ? Vous êtes amis, ou…

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

- Parce que t'es mon meilleur ami ! Il est con comme ses pieds, mais si tu vas mieux à cause de lui… Enfin, grâce à lui, plutôt, bah je suis content pour toi, quoi.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ouais. Bon, je le supporte pas, mais tu fais ce que tu veux, quoi… J'aime pas quand tu me mens, Harry, ou que tu me caches des choses. Je préfère savoir. Et au moins, si t'as besoin d'aide, pour quelque chose, je sais pas, un alibi, ou quelque chose…

- On sort ensemble. »

D'un coup, le regard de Ron se braqua sur lui. Durant quelques instants, il cessa de se tripoter les doigts et il le jaugea du regard en se mordillant la lèvre. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne prévoyait pas de le lui dire comme ça, mais l'occasion était trop belle, et de toute façon il aurait fini par comprendre. Nier serait inutile.

Puis, son ami poussa un soupir, se mordilla une nouvelle fois la lèvre, puis lui jeta un regard incertain.

« C'est vrai ?

- Ouais.

- Depuis quand ?

- Un peu après le bal d'Halloween.

- Donc t'y es vraiment allé ?

- Oui, il m'avait invité. C'est un peu long, mais…

- Putain, il t'a invité ? »

Incrédule, Ron ne semblait clairement pas en revenir. L'embarras de Harry n'en finissait plus de grandir.

« Et t'as accepté ?

- Pas tout de suite. Mais voilà, enfin je te raconterai, mais j'ai accepté, on y est allé ensemble, on a flirté, et puis on a décidé de sortir ensemble. Enfin, il me l'a demandé et j'ai accepté, plutôt.

- Donc, quand vous bossez ensemble ?

- Ah si, on travaille ensemble, ça c'est vrai, mais des fois c'est juste un prétexte pour pouvoir se voir.

- Et t'es bien, avec lui ? »

Harry réfléchit un court instant. Il repensa à ces moments passés avec lui au cours de ce mois et demi de relation, ces instants volés dans des couloirs déserts, ces après-midi ensemble dans la salle sur demande, et ces moments où ils se découvraient, se cherchaient…

Oui, il était bien avec lui. Pas heureux, pas franchement euphorique, parce que tout était nouveau et compliqué, mais il avait la sensation d'avancer. D'en apprendre plus sur lui-même, ses envies, ses désirs. Un peu comme s'il rattrapait le temps perdu, celui où il était un adolescent aux hormones chamboulées rêvant d'une idylle aussi compliquée que passionnée.

« Ouais. Ouais, je suis bien, avec lui.

- Okay. Bah écoute, c'est bien pour toi. C'est lui qui a choisi ta robe ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?!

- C'est pas ton genre de prendre ce genre de robe. Toi, t'aurais pris la plus simple et la moins cher pour ne pas te faire remarquer. »

Ron avait retrouvé le sourire. Moqueur, mais un peu tendre quand même, il regardait son ami des pieds à la tête.

« Je ne savais pas quoi prendre, donc je lui ai donné un catalogue. Il a mis des heures à choisir…

- Ça m'étonne pas ! Je l'imagine trop : « Oh c'est mal coupé », « la couleur t'irait pas au teint », « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ! », « par le caleçon de Merlin, mais c'est plus du tout à la mode »…

- Tu l'imites trop bien !

- Je sais, je sais… »

Harry éclata de rire alors que son meilleur ami poursuivait ses imitations, copiant la voix traînante de Draco tout en mimant ses airs d'aristocrate mal léché. Quand il se leva pour singer sa démarche, exagérant ses manies, Harry s'écroula sur son lit, riant à en avoir mal aux côtes. Ce fut ainsi que Dean et Seamus les trouvèrent. Ils les regardèrent, perplexe, tandis que Ron cessait ses gamineries, les joues rouges et le sourire amusé. Toute tension les avait quittés, et quand Harry se leva pour les suivre, les cheveux en pétard et quelques plis quasiment imperceptibles sur sa robe, il se sentit bien.

Avoir le soutien de son meilleur ami avait retiré un poids très lourd de son cœur, même si Harry n'avait jusqu'alors pas vraiment conscience de l'angoisse que son rejet pouvait représenter. Visiblement, Ron avait décidé de remettre à plus tard sa découverte un peu plus approfondie du Serpentard, et tout ce qui allait avec, mais au moins il avait suffisamment d'ouverture d'esprit pour accepter les bienfaits que sa présence avait sur son ami. Revoir Draco l'angoissait un peu moins, même s'il était toujours aussi inquiet à l'idée que son petit ami allait le voir dans cette tenue de soirée qui ne lui allait pas, quoi qu'en disent Ron et ses amis.

Dans la salle commune, ils attendirent un peu que les filles descendent de leur dortoir. Hermione fut la première à arriver, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle était très élégante dans sa robe rouge un tantinet décolletée qui mettait en valeur sa taille et sa poitrine menue. Elle s'était acharnée sur ses cheveux pour leur donner un aspect correct, ils bouclaient joliment contre sa nuque. En la voyant venir, Ron piqua un fard monstrueux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer les moqueries de ses amis.

Quand Parvati et Lavande furent descendues, ils quittèrent tous ensemble la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle. La blonde du groupe leur faussa compagnie pour se diriger vers les cachots, où se situaient les quartiers des Serpentards. Sa meilleure amie voulut la retenir car il avait été convenu qu'elle retrouve Zabini sur place, étant donné qu'ils dînaient avant que le bal ne débute. Ron jeta un regard inquiet à Harry qui haussa les épaules d'un air défaitiste. Hermione capta leur échange et demanda discrètement au rouquin s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Quand il lui résuma l'affaire, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, mais tint sa langue.

La Grande salle était, depuis quelques semaines, illuminée de toute part par les chandelles et les décorations accrochées aux murs et aux sapins qui s'alignaient derrière la table des professeurs. Harry avait toujours beaucoup aimé le travail effectué par le professeur Flitwick et quelques enseignants et élèves bénévoles qui donnaient à cette salle vaste et déjà si chargée en décorations murales des airs de fête. D'autant plus que, chaque année, le professeur d'enchantements parvenait à se renouveler, sans se contenter de reprendre toujours les mêmes décorations.

Cette année, le bleu, le doré et l'argent étaient à l'honneur, comme lors de sa deuxième année. Et quand ils entrèrent, une étrange mais non moins agréable lumière bleutée lui conférait un aspect presque… surréaliste. Magique. Même si ce mot, chez les sorciers, ne signifiait rien.

Pour plus d'intimité, les grandes tables en bois massif avaient disparu de la pièce pour être remplacées par d'autres de forme ronde permettant d'accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Il était bien difficile de circuler entre les tables et il ne restait pas le moindre espace vide. Cependant, l'ambiance de la Grande salle s'en trouvait changée. Harry aimait cette nouvelle disposition, pour le temps d'un dîner. Car une fois le début du bal annoncé, les élèves de première, seconde et troisième années s'en iraient et de nombreuses tables disparaîtraient pour laisser place à une piste de danse.

Le groupe se divisa. En effet, Dean avait invité Parvati qui souhaitait bien évidemment dîner avec sa sœur jumelle Padma. Ron n'avait pas particulièrement envie de dîner en sa présence : en début d'année, la jeune fille avait un peu flirté avec lui, ce qui avait mis Hermione sérieusement en rogne, donc depuis, il l'évitait le plus possible. Seamus resta avec eux, cela dit, car il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tenir la chandelle toute la soirée, de passer son réveillon avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et encore moins de supporter les chamailleries qui éclateraient forcément entre son ami et sa belle.

Tous les quatre, ils trouvèrent une petite table vide à côté d'un mur et s'y installèrent. Harry ne voulait pas se retrouver en plein milieu de la pièce, à subir le regard des autres élèves qui allaient forcément l'observer et commérer dans son dos. Comme quoi il était toujours célibataire, qu'il avait envoyé bouler assez méchamment son ex petite amie, si douce et gentille, qu'il ferait bien de redescendre sur terre et regarder un peu ce qui se présentait à lui plutôt que d'attendre une hypothétique perle rare.

La conversation dériva sur Dean qui les avait quittés pour dîner avec des Serdaigle. Ils se faisaient la réflexion qu'il se sentirait bien seul parmi ces intellectuels un peu barrés, d'autant plus qu'il n'éprouvait rien de plus qu'une affection amicale envers Parvati.

« Et toi Seamus, tu en es où ?

- Pardon ? »

Il ne parlait plus depuis quelques minutes, le regard dans le vague. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas tellement, pas plus que le fait de ne pas suivre son meilleur ami à la table des Serdaigle. Il avait même l'air un tantinet morose. Tous trois se demandaient s'il n'éprouvait pas des sentiments ambigus envers Dean, mais le demander aurait sans doute été mal venu. D'où la question un peu biaisée de Hermione, qui était curieuse mais pas mal intentionnée comme pouvait l'être ses copines.

« Tu as un copain ? Ou quelqu'un en vue ?

- T'es bien curieuse, toi.

- Eh bien, je pensais que tu passerais la soirée avec quelqu'un. Comme tu assumes pleinement…

- Mon quelqu'un refuse de s'afficher avec moi.

- T'as un mec ?!

- Oui, Ron, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'englues dans ta vie de célibataire que les autres en font de même…

- Mais tu sors avec qui ?!

- Avec quelqu'un. »

Seamus ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à lâcher son nom, il paraissait même agacé par les questions de ses amis, ou peut-être par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment y répondre. Harry, lui, était plutôt étonné : Seamus ne cachait plus du tout ses tendances sexuelles et n'avait jamais hésité à s'afficher avec qui que ce soit. Un peu hésitant, parce que dans le fond ça ne le regardait absolument pas, Harry lui posa une question.

« Et pourquoi il n'a pas voulu t'accompagner ?

- Parce que ça ficherait le bordel.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous l'aimerez pas. Donc voilà, il a pas voulu venir. Comme quoi il veut pas me pourrir mon Noël. »

Ils se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi en penser. Seamus avait tendance à être attiré par les mauvais garçons et Ron s'était déjà pris la tête avec un de ses petits copains. Ses idylles n'étaient jamais bien longues, mais elles restaient des amourettes qui auraient pu durer si ses copains étaient plus faciles à vivre. Ils ne savaient donc pas trop à quoi s'en tenir.

Hermione jeta un regard à ses deux amis et obtint une sorte d'accord visuel. Alors elle se pencha vers Seamus, qui était assis à côté de Ron, un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

« Je suppose qu'on peut faire une trêve pour Noël. Il a peut-être voulu te préserver, c'est une preuve de maturité.

- Ou de lâcheté.

- Ça dépend des points de vue. Mais je pense que tu devrais l'inviter à notre table. »

Avec hésitation, Seamus regarda ses camarades de dortoir, puis il eut un léger sourire et les remercia avant de se lever pour quitter la table : il n'était pas encore arrivé, il allait l'attendre dans le hall d'entrée. Il espérait pouvoir le faire venir à leur table. Harry lui répondit que s'il n'y arrivait pas, ce n'était pas bien grave.

« Mais avec qui est-ce qu'il peut bien fricoter encore ? Je parie que c'est un Serpentard…

- Ron, la dernière fois que tu t'es disputé avec un de ses copains, c'était un Poufsouffle.

- Mais là je suis sûr que c'est un Serpentard !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir les idées arrêtées… Si ça se trouve, c'est Roland, tu sais, le…

- Ah ça non alors ! »

Amusé, le Survivant les écouta se disputer à propos de l'ex de Ginny qui avait fait récemment son coming-out. Il était en Sixième année et avait quitté la jeune fille de façon peu gentleman, ce qui avait mis Ron très en colère. Il tournait autour de Seamus depuis la rentrée et ce dernier n'avait pas paru insensible à son charme, flirtant gentiment avec lui sans jamais vraiment se mouiller.

La salle était déjà bien remplie et forcément, le brouhaha se fit plus intense encore, rendant leur conversation difficile. Les uns appelaient les autres, essayant tant bien que mal de rester groupés sur des mêmes tables ou bien les uns à côté des autres. Hermione, assise entre ses deux amis, parvenait parfaitement à suivre leur conversation sur le prochain match de Quidditch qui les opposerait à Serdaigle, une équipe redoutable, mais Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à entendre ce que lui racontait son meilleur ami. D'autant plus que ça l'intéressait : la maison bleue et bronze avait recruté cette année un très jeune attrapeur de Deuxième année et il était, parait-il, très bon.

Alors, plutôt que de tendre le cou et lutter pour l'entendre, Harry préféra se lever pour changer de place. Et pile au moment où il faisait le tour de la table, en se disant qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas être gros pour passer, Seamus revint. Mais pas seul.

Très loin d'être seul.

« Salut la compagnie ! »

Harry, qui était alors de dos, frissonna en entendant cette voix. Seamus ne sortait quand même pas avec Blaise Zabini ?! Quand il se retourna, il éprouva un très court soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul Serpentard qui s'était approché. Loin de là.

Seamus, l'air un peu embarrassé, venait de ramener à leur table Zabini, Luna, Nott, et surtout Draco.

Durant quelques instants, le temps sembla suspendre son cours. Le regard du blond se posa sur lui, fixe, et descendit le long de son corps avant de remonter. Pétrifié sur place, ne sachant quoi faire, persuadé vu son visage neutre que cette robe ne lui allait décidemment pas, qu'il était parfaitement ridicule dans ce vêtement trop luxueux pour lui, Harry rougit et s'assit aussitôt.

À côté de lui, Ron était bouche bée et Hermione tentait de cacher du mieux possible sa surprise. Ce qui était plutôt réussi.

« Bon bah… Voilà. Je vais pas faire les présentations, vous vous connaissez déjà. Je sors avec Théodore. »

Comme d'un même homme, Ron et Hermione poussèrent un soupir de pur soulagement. Nott haussa un sourcil perplexe, l'air peu avenant, alors que Zabini et Draco se regardaient.

« Pardon Seamus, j'ai cru que tu sortais avec Draco…

- Putain moi aussi !

- Moi, sortir avec ce vulgaire irlandais ?! Vous vous foutez de moi !

- Attention à ce que tu dis, Draco.

- C'est pas parce que tu fricotes avec lui qu'il est devenu fréquentable !

- La réciproque est vraie aussi, Malfoy !

- Et si vous vous asseyiez ? »

La remarque de Hermione apaisa à peine les tensions, mais les Serpentards s'assirent quand même sans se faire davantage prier. Luna s'assit à côté de Hermione et Zabini se mit près d'elle. Puis vinrent Seamus, Nott, et enfin Draco qui se plaça à côté de Harry. Ron, lui, leva les yeux au ciel en demandant à voix haute pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il autorisé Seamus à leur ramener son copain, alors que de toute évidence, il refuserait de venir seul à leur table ? Nott, toujours sans sourire, lui jeta un regard sombre qui le calma aussi sec, faisant ricaner Zabini et Draco.

Ce dernier ne lui jeta pas un regard durant les dix premières minutes du repas. Il n'y avait encore rien dans leurs assiettes mais leur table était complète et les premiers bavardages allaient bon train. Une ambiance chamailleuse s'installa autour de la table, chacun y trouvant plus ou moins son compte. Enfin, surtout les Serpentards qui semblaient très clairement s'amuser de la situation. Il n'y avait guère que Seamus qui avait du mal à se positionner, à cause de ses amis Gryffondors qu'il devait défendre et les Serpentards qu'il avait appris à apprécier, ces derniers ne lui manifestant qu'une hostilité toute relative, plus taquine qu'autre chose.

Plus les secondes passaient, et plus Harry sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Draco aurait au moins pu avoir un regard, un mot, même un sarcasme, quel qu'il soit. Le jeune homme se sentait mal, comme pris en faute. Il se sentait à présent parfaitement ridicule et regrettait de ne pas avoir pris quelque chose de plus simple et passe-partout.

Et puis, tandis que Ron fulminait après une remarque de Zabini à propos de sa tenue, lui renvoyant en pleine tête que son violet ne s'accordait pas du tout avec le jaune de Luna, ce qui mit forcément le black dans tous ses états, Harry se pencha vers Draco, un peu tendu.

« Zabini a fait quoi de ses autres partenaires ?

- Pardon ? »

Le blond se pencha un peu vers lui pour mieux entendre ce qu'il disait. La salle était plongée dans un brouhaha incroyable à cause de l'excitation et de la faim qui tiraillait les estomacs. Zabini et Ron se criaient quasiment dessus, étant assis l'un en face de l'autre, rendant leurs échanges encore plus ridicules.

« Zabini. Ses copines. Il en a fait quoi ?

- Rien. Il est allé attendre Loufoca devant l'entrée de sa salle commune puis il nous l'a ramenée.

- Et Lavande et…

- Elles l'ont vu avec elle, elles ont tapé un scandale, mais tu vois bien comment il est, il s'en fout.

- Pourquoi avoir invité autant de filles ?

- Parce qu'il se fout totalement des filles et qu'il voulait faire son choix le jour même. Sauf que Loufoca a accepté, contre toute attente, et donc les autres ont cessé d'exister.

- Quel goujat.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, en restant poli. Au fait, tu es magnifique. »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme posa ses yeux bleus sur lui un court instant avant de se détourner, comme avec gêne. En parlant, Harry avait croisé ses mains devant sa bouche, il put donc cacher un peu la rougeur inopinée de ses joues, tandis que le plaisir de son compliment envahissait son être.

Il le trouvait beau. Le soulagement était tel que tout le bruit autour d'eux disparut d'un coup, et cette soirée où il avait craint de s'ennuyer lui parut tout de suite plus agréable.

**OoO**

_And soon Miss Fanny Bright_

_Was seated by my side_

**OoO**

Le dîner fut aussi exquis que convivial. Étrangement, une fois leur entrée déposée dans leur toute première assiette, les tensions de la table s'apaisèrent et ils purent au fil du repas, entamer une conversation moins piquante et bien plus agréable. Certes, ils n'étaient pas amis et ne rigolèrent donc pas autant que s'ils avaient été entre eux, mais même Ron s'amusa et parvint à trouver Zabini sympathique, malgré la mauvaise attitude qu'il avait eue envers Lavande, qui s'était réfugiée sur une table non loin de la leur. Luna, elle, cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait son embarras et s'étonnait de chaque petite attention de son cavalier.

Assis entre Ron et Draco, et tournant un peu le dos à la salle, Harry passa un très bon moment. Il découvrit davantage les amis du blond, et notamment Nott qui souriait peu mais dont l'humour noir faisait mouche. Harry se disait qu'il devait être réservé et que ça lui en coutait de s'afficher de cette manière avec Seamus, à un tel moment, lui qui n'aimait pas Noël et qui n'avait jamais eu d'affinités avec les Gryffondors. Cependant, l'Irlandais devait compter suffisamment pour lui pour qu'il estime que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Seamus, d'ailleurs, lévitait gaiment sur son petit nuage.

Quant à Draco, il s'ouvrit un peu plus, mais resta malgré tout le petit con pédant prenant un malin plaisir à torturer Ron et Hermione, l'un sur le Quidditch et l'autre sur ses derniers notes inférieures aux siennes. Si Ron parvenait à gérer son agacement et à répliquer, comme il le faisait avec Zabini, Hermione avait tendance à prendre tout au pied de la lettre. Elle mit un peu de temps à se détendre et à prendre ses pics avec humour, comme essayait de le faire Ron.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Draco lui parla beaucoup. Au début, Harry ne sut interpréter sa soudaine réserve, et au bout d'un moment, le brun lui dit qu'il le trouvait bien timide : il lui parlait peu et ne le regardait quasiment pas. Sur le coup, le Serpentard ne lui répondit pas, puis il lui glissa si bas que personne sauf lui n'aurait pu l'entendre qu'il l'avait trouvé splendide en arrivant et que s'il le regardait trop, il finirait par ne plus voir que lui. Le regard empli de désir qu'il lui lança le cloua sur place.

Le fard monstrueux qu'il piqua souleva de nombreuses interrogations sur la table, rehaussées par le sourire moqueur du blond. Durant tout le reste du repas, Draco ne cessa de le chauffer à coups de petits commentaires qui ne cessaient de le complimenter. Il aimait le tissu et la couleur de sa robe, les fines broderies qui ajoutaient une petite touche de couleur et de luxe à sa tenue. Elle était également remarquablement bien coupée et le mettait en valeur en toute simplicité. Il exagérait, Harry en était certain, mais il s'était tellement monté à la tête que ces petits mots lui firent un bien fou.

Après le dîner, les élèves quittèrent tranquillement la Grande salle afin que la pièce puisse être réaménagée. Les trois Premières années quittèrent les lieux pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, n'étant pas autorisés à participer au bal, tandis que les autres patientaient dans le hall. Quand ils purent revenir dans la pièce, la majorité des tables avait disparu et celles qui restaient, pour ceux qui voulaient discuter, se reposer, boire un verre, étaient alignées contre les murs. Un bar était également apparu de chaque côté des grandes portes. Mais pas que.

Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait le groupe de rock sorcier le plus fameux de Grande-Bretagne : les Bizarr' Sisters. Cette année, la directrice avait décidément tapé fort. Ce fut sans doute ce que pensa la horde d'élèves qui se précipita sur la piste et surtout près de l'estrade remplaçant la table des professeurs tandis que le groupe entamait son premier morceau pour chauffer la salle. La soirée débuta donc sur les chapeaux de roues.

Mais Harry, lui, n'aimait ni danser, ni ce genre de musique. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'écouter mais ce grouper ultra connu n'était jamais vraiment parvenu à lui tirer un quelconque enthousiasme. Hermione était un peu dans le même cas, voire même carrément, mais elle se laissa malgré tout embarquer par Ron qui dansait certes mal mais qui s'en fichait tellement que ça passait inaperçu. Son ami essaya d'emmener Harry avec lui, mais sans succès. Draco tenta également sa chance, mais pour le brun, c'était absolument hors de question : déjà qu'on n'arrêtait pas de les regarder, il n'allait pas non plus se taper la honte sur la piste avec lui ! Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, un peu vexé visiblement, alors que ses amis s'éclipsaient les uns après les autres avec leur partenaire.

Harry se réfugia donc avec une bièraubeurre sur une table en espérant que le temps passe plus vite. Il s'était dit le matin même qu'il essaierait de faire un effort mais le blocage était trop important pour cela. La peur au ventre, il avait abandonné la partie sans même avoir essayé, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et après avoir disparu d'interminables minutes, sans doute pour s'amuser un peu et se venger de lui, Draco réapparut à sa table avec un verre de boisson, l'air agacé. Sans danser l'un contre l'autre, il aurait au moins voulu un moment passé avec lui ou avec les autres, sans grandes démonstrations d'amour, et Harry refusait de lui offrir ça.

C'était difficile de faire comprendre à quelqu'un à quel point ce genre de choses, pourtant anodines, pouvaient représenter un vrai blocage pour lui. Harry n'essaya pas de se défendre et laissa les reproches de son petit ami pleuvoir sur lui sans dire mot. Au bout d'un moment, Draco remarqua que le brun ne réagissait pas, alors il le regarda quelques secondes et lui demanda d'un air provoquant si c'était si dur que ça pour lui de s'amuser. Harry lui coula un regard sombre, que Draco soutint, le menton dans la main, puis le Gryffondor baissa les yeux et avoua que oui, c'était difficile. Alors le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et détourna son regard pour le poser sur la salle.

Le cœur en vrac, Harry allait se lever pour quitter définitivement la fête quand il se ravisa pour se pencher vers Draco. Il lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Ne gâche pas ta soirée et va danser.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Ça sert à rien de rester là avec moi. Tu perds ton temps.

- Je sais. Mais je le perdrais aussi si j'invite quelqu'un d'autre. C'est avec toi que je veux danser.

- Je déteste ça…

- Il y a plein de choses que je déteste et que je fais pourtant pour toi.

- Les gens me regardent et je déteste ça.

- Personne ne te regarde…

- Bien sûr que si !

- T'es parano. Personne ne te regarde. »

Mais Harry était buté et refusait de reconnaître le contraire. Il savait qu'il avait raison et que ses camarades lui jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil. Draco, lui, paraissait dubitatif, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un moyen d'essayer de l'amadouer.

Plutôt que de répliquer et d'entamer un nouveau dialogue de sourds, Draco passa sa main sous sa manche et en tira sa baguette. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et en voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas, le blond chuchota un sort que Harry n'entendit pas tout en le tapant gentiment sur le nez. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Tu as peur que les autres te regardent ? Et bien, ils ne te regarderont plus. »

Sur ces mots, Draco rangea sa baguette, et quand Harry leva les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'en effet plus personne ne le regardait. Les trois filles qui chuchotaient à la table voisine en les regardant se désintéressèrent complètement de lui. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, alors que Draco ricanait.

« Tu penses m'amadouer avec ça ?

- Ça ne dure que dix minutes, mais ça peut te décoincer un peu…

- Je ne tiendrai pas dix minutes…

- C'est pas grave. Au moins, tu essaieras. »

C'était le genre de sort qu'ils apprenaient en Quatrième année et qui permettait d'effacer, pour dix minutes, tout l'intérêt que les autres pouvaient éprouver à votre encontre. Ainsi, dans un rayon de quelques mètres, personne n'avait l'idée de vous regarder ou de vous remarquer, ce qui permettait une plus grande liberté de mouvements.

Harry hésita quelques instants avant de s'incliner, hochant timidement la tête. Aussitôt, Draco sauta sur ses pieds et le Gryffondor le suivit, peu assuré. La musique endiablée du groupe qui s'époumonait sur scène commença à l'emporter, les mains magiques de Draco qui le guidèrent firent le reste.

Ses mains magiques, son sourire magnifique, et ses yeux ensorcelants…

**OoO**

_The horse was lean and lank_

_Misfortune seemed his lot_

**OoO**

Quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore un peu humides, il fut arraché à ses pensées par ce qu'il prit d'abord pour des cris. Puis, il réalisa que Ron et Seamus, complètement déchirés, étaient en train de revivre leur concert et réinterprétaient à leur sauce le dernier titre des Bizarr' Sisters. Debout sur le lit du rouquin, encore en tenue de soirée, ils se dandinaient en rythme sous les rires de Neville, assis sur son lit, les bras croisés sur son estomac.

En arrivant, Harry eut un sourire amusé. Visiblement, ses deux amis avaient passé une excellente soirée avec leur partenaire respectif, ce qui les avait rendus plus ivres que tous les Whisky-Pur-Feu du monde. À quelques reprises, le jeune homme avait aperçu ses meilleurs amis s'amusant beaucoup, surtout Hermione qui laissa toute sa pudeur au placard, se laissant aller dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Quant à l'Irlandais, c'était plutôt Draco qui l'avait repéré, levant les yeux au ciel face à son air niais dont il retrouvait quelques traces sur la figure pourtant si sévère de son ami Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor s'assit à côté de Neville et regarda la fin du spectacle improvisé de ses deux amis. Les rideaux du lit de Dean étaient tirés. Harry trouva ça un peu bizarre. En effet, il était encore réveillé quand il était arrivé et n'était même pas encore en pyjama. Son ami lui avait proposé de prendre la salle de bain en premier, il n'était pas pressé et ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur son nouveau pyjama.

Depuis, ses amis étaient arrivés. Harry les avait entendus entrer alors qu'il se séchait, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de Draco, avec qui il avait passé une soirée vraiment magique. Ils avaient passé un long moment à danser ensemble, Draco ne cessant de lui jeter des sorts pour qu'il s'échappe de l'emprise de tous ces regards posés sur lui. Quand Harry en avait eu assez, sa timidité naturelle revenant au galop, ils étaient retournés s'asseoir autour d'un verre de Bièraubeurre. Cette fois-ci, son petit ami paraissait de bien meilleure humeur.

Enfin, pour clore cette soirée en beauté, ils s'étaient échappés de la salle de bal pour trouver un peu d'intimité, esquivant les interdictions de Rusard et de leurs enseignants. Ils s'étaient quittés un peu plus tard, parce que Draco était fatigué et qu'il comptait se lever tôt le lendemain pour avancer dans ses devoirs et pouvoir passer tout l'après-midi avec Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas insisté pour faire durer le moment, rougissant de son propre retard dans ses devoirs. Il avait convenu d'en faire de même le lendemain. Et après un dernier baiser, ils s'étaient quittés non loin du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Alors, quand Harry vit ses amis s'amuser et les rideaux tirés du lit de Dean, il ne comprit pas bien ce qui se passait. À croire que son camarade de dortoir n'avait pas vécu une aussi belle soirée qu'eux, et peut-être leur en voulait-il d'avoir pactisé avec l'ennemi. Ou peut-être pas eux, car il s'était montré naturel avec Harry, ils avaient même discuté une dizaine de minutes avant que le brun n'aille se laver. Était-il en colère contre Seamus, qui ne l'avait pas suivi pour un tout autre prétexte, à savoir dîner avec son petit ami, un Serpentard, dont il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé ?

Après leur petit concert, Neville alla se doucher, laissant Harry seul avec Ron et Seamus qui bataillèrent pour lui raconter leur formidable soirée. Dans l'ensemble, le brun comprit que ses deux meilleurs amis sortaient enfin officiellement ensemble et que Théodore était un bon danseur. Philosophe, et surtout fatigué, Harry se dit que ses amis n'en resteraient pas là et lui parleraient de cette soirée les jours suivants.

Quand Seamus partit se doucher à son tour, sautillant presque sur place, Harry s'assit sur le lit de Ron qui était en train de sortir son pyjama et ses pantoufles. Il lui parla doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre de Dean, des fois qu'il soit encore réveillé à cette heure-là et qu'il ne simule son sommeil.

« Dean était réveillé quand je suis arrivé et il voulait se laver avant de…

- Il s'est disputé avec Seamus.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais. Bah en fait, on buvait une Bièraubeurre avec Hermione et Seamus est venu nous rejoindre. Il était seul, Nott devait parler en tête à tête avec son cousin qui faisait n'importe quoi, apparemment.

- Et Dean est venu lui parler à ce moment-là ?

- Ouais. On aurait dit qu'il avait attendu toute la soirée pour ça ! Il lui a demandé de le suivre, Seamus l'a fait, hein, il allait pas dire non, et on les a vus s'engueuler.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Apparemment, Dean lui en voulait parce qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de Nott, et selon lui, Seamus avait prévu depuis le début de dîner avec lui et ses amis à notre table. Forcément, Seamus nous a défendus, on n'en savait rien nous ! Mais il l'a quand même mal pris. En plus, comme Zabini s'est foutu de la gueule de Lavande…

- Il pactise avec l'ennemi, quoi.

- Ouais. Mais il t'a fait la tronche tout à l'heure, quand t'es rentré ?

- Pas du tout.

- Je comprends pas. Tu passes ton temps avec Malfoy et même ce soir, t'es vachement resté avec lui.

- Je ne suis pas son meilleur ami.

- C'est vrai. Tu dois avoir raison. Enfin, Seamus l'a envoyé chier et il est revenu vers nous. On aurait dit qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Il a dû se faire défoncer par Dean…

- Nott est venu le récupérer.

- Ouais. Seamus a fait genre tout allait bien, mais il est pas con, hein, il a bien vu que quelque chose allait pas. Enfin bon, il l'a emmené danser et tout allait mieux !

- C'est le principal. »

Un peu plus tard, ce fut au tour de Ron d'aller se changer, et après quelques bavardages, ils tirèrent les rideaux de leurs lits et se couchèrent, non sans s'être souhaité un dernier Joyeux Noël qui mit fin à leurs bavardages. Puis, dans la pénombre du dortoir, le silence s'installa.

Un à un, Harry les entendit s'endormir.

Allongé sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité de son lit à baldaquin, il entendit ses amis partir pour le monde des songes, comme tous les soirs.

D'abord, la respiration un peu sifflante de Neville, qui couvait un rhume depuis quelques jours, se fit plus régulière. Le rideau légèrement tiré, Harry pouvait l'entendre distinctement.

Puis, l'air un peu sec de la nuit et la fatigue n'eurent plus aucune incidence sur la gorge de Dean qui cessa de tousser, comme il le faisait tous les matins et tous les soirs depuis trois jours.

Ensuite, le léger ronflement de Ron ronronna dans la pièce en un bruit presque rassurant, tant il était habituel. C'était toujours ainsi quand son ami était fatigué.

Et enfin, Seamus, qui gigotait toujours beaucoup dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil, cessa de tourner sous ses couvertures.

Mais Harry, lui, ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il eut beau tourner dans son lit, chercher la meilleure position possible, et tirer enfin ses rideaux à leur maximum pour occulter le peu de bruit qui troublait le silence de la chambre, le jeune homme gardait les yeux obstinément ouverts. Pourtant, il était fatigué, très fatigué même, mais comme d'habitude, le sommeil refusait de venir, tapi qu'il était dans un coin de la pièce, à attendre qu'il soit à bout de nerfs pour enfin l'emporter dans le monde des songes.

Toujours la même rengaine. Harry s'y faisait, mais ce soir, il avait vraiment envie de dormir pour être en forme le lendemain. Mais visiblement, son corps en avait décidé autrement et il ne put que s'occuper avec ses souvenirs de la soirée passée. Et quels souvenirs…

**OoO**

_He got into a drifted bank_

_And then we got upsot_

**OoO**

Son sommeil était trop léger pour qu'il n'entende pas ces légers froissements qui troublèrent le silence habituel de la pièce. Harry n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il avait les yeux clos, son esprit flottant dans une espèce de demi-sommeil reposant mais insuffisant. Pensant rêver, le brun ne fit pas vraiment attention au bruit, quand soudain, il entendit distinctement le rideau du lit de Ron se tirer. Il ouvrit les yeux, les sens aux aguets. Son ami avait-il un rendez-vous nocturne avec Hermione ? Était-il en train de se rhabiller dans son lit, d'où ces froissements de tissu ?

Soudain, on tira son propre rideau de quelques centimètres. La pâle et faible lumière de la lune entra dans l'espace clos de son lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry ne vit personne, comme si le rideau s'était tiré seul. Quand tout à coup, une main invisible se posa sur sa bouche, le faisant sursauter, tandis qu'un poids, lourd, le bloquait sur le lit. Statufié, ne sachant ce qu'il lui arrivait, Harry vit le rideau se refermer. Aussitôt, il lutta pour rejeter ce poids qui s'était abattu sur lui, quand soudain…

« Du calme, Potty, c'est moi. »

Stupéfait, Harry cessa de bouger, puis il leva les yeux au ciel, expression que Draco ne put voir dans l'obscurité. Il vit son corps apparaître subtilement dans le lit dans un mouvement de tissu, puis il l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit sortir sa baguette pour murmurer des sorts. Aussitôt, l'espace du lit fut insonorisé. Le Serpentard crapahuta dans les quatre coins du lit pour ensorceler les interstices naturels du lit pour que rien ne passe, avant de s'acharner à ce qu'aucune lumière ne passe derrière et entre les rideaux ou que le lit ne bouge à chacun de leurs mouvements.

Toujours allongé, Harry l'écouta trafiquer son lit d'un air dubitatif. Il n'en revenait pas que Draco soit là, mais à le voir se balader dans tout le lit pour leur assurer une totale intimité, le brun ne savait quoi en penser. Le temps qu'il termine sa petite affaire, Harry tripota le tissu léger et fluide de la cape d'invisibilité que Draco avait reçu pour ses quinze ans, un pâle substitut de la sienne mais qui s'était révélée utile ces dernières semaines pour leurs rendez-vous nocturnes.

Enfin, son petit ami cessa de bouger et le bout de sa baguette s'alluma, diffusant une lumière douce dans l'espace clos. Draco était alors assis tout au bout du lit, le dos contre une des colonnes de bois, l'air clairement amusé. Il avait un sourire craquant, de celui qui a fait une bêtise et qui l'assume pleinement. Harry le dos appuyé sur son oreiller, lui rendit son sourire.

« T'as retiré tes chaussures.

- T'as que ça à me dire ? Que j'ai pensé à retirer mes pompes avant d'ensorceler ton lit ?

- J'avais pensé à te dire que j'en reviens pas, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. »

Draco eut un rire amusé. Puis, il s'avança à quatre pattes, et par Merlin, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que cette démarche ridicule puisse être si sexy. Il déglutit alors que Draco se déplaçait au-dessus de lui, ses yeux divinement beaux le regardant comme s'il était la plus belle chose sur Terre. Enfin, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser profond sur sa bouche.

Et alors Harry réalisa vraiment que son petit ami était là, dans son lit, dans son dortoir.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry.

- Joyeux Noël, Draco. »

Le Gryffondor noua ses mains derrière sa nuque pour attirer sa bouche contre la sienne, en un baiser infiniment tendre qui fit soupirer le blond de plaisir. Ce dernier s'allongea sur lui, se laissant embrasser et caresser les cheveux. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de se sourire d'un air complice. Draco croisa les bras sur son torse et la main de Harry continua de caresser ses cheveux.

« Comment tu as fait pour entrer ?

- J'ai attendu bêtement devant cet immonde tableau que quelqu'un entre ou sorte. Et je peux te dire que j'ai attendu longtemps, je ne voulais pas que ta salle commune soit pleine et il fallait que ton dortoir soit endormi, sinon j'aurais été repéré. Et puis quand je suis entré, forcément, il a fallu te trouver…

- Tu aurais pu me demander des indications.

- Ma surprise aurait été gâchée. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si. Ton mal de ventre, c'était pour que je monte me coucher ?

- Ouais. Tu es tellement prévisible. »

Amusé, Harry devait bien le reconnaître. C'était tellement surréaliste de l'avoir là, contre lui, dans cette chambre qui l'avait vu grandir, qu'il peinait encore à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Draco capta son regard un peu vague en effleurant son nez du sien. Sa voix se fit basse, presque timide.

« Tu es content que je sois là ?

- Tu en doutes ?

- Avec toi, je ne suis jamais sûr de moi.

- Tu es bête.

- Non. Amoureux. »

Son visage était si doux, son regard si tendre et son sourire si hésitant que Harry, qui sentait son cœur s'emballer et ses joues s'embraser, fondit littéralement contre lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait un mot comme ça. Il avait des sentiments pour lui, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre ces derniers jours, mais il n'avait jamais employé ces mots que Harry n'espérait même pas entendre un jour de sa bouche. Il se demanda même si cet aveu était prémédité, et vu la légère rougeur de ses joues, Harry en doutait grandement.

« C'est vrai ?

- Je ne peux pas te mentir. J'y arrive jamais.

- J'aurais pas… pensé.

- Ça fait un an, moi, que j'y pense… »

Allongé sous lui, son poids chaud posé sur son corps, Harry se sentit tout chose. Il devait vivre un rêve, de ceux contre lesquels il était difficile de lutter, et qui vous laissait hagard, le matin venu, quand le réveil vous tirait de force du sommeil.

« C'est pour ça que t'as trahi ?

- Ouais. Entre autres.

- Qui savait ?

- Blaise et Théodore. C'est compliqué de choisir entre ta famille et quelqu'un qui te déteste.

- Je ne te détestais pas.

- Mais on aurait dit.

- Et tu m'as choisi.

- Ouais. Dans un grand moment de lucidité. »

Le sourire désabusé de Draco lui indiquait clairement qu'il s'était décidé sur un coup de tête.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

- Tu demandes ça comme ça, d'un coup ?

- Je vais pas attendre patiemment que tu te décides à me dire quelque chose, t'es du genre mou du genou. Et je ne te demande pas une déclaration d'amour, simplement comment tu te sens par rapport à moi. »

Draco ne le regardait plus et se tripotait les ongles. Ce genre de geste ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, ils reflétaient la grande tension qui commençait à envahir son corps mais aussi son visage. Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait dû ressentir tout ce temps, à le regarder évoluer de loin, et comment il avait vécu les débuts hésitants de leurs relations où Harry manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Et à raison, dans un sens.

« Je me sens bien.

- C'est tout ?

- Très bien.

- Mais encore ?

- Je suis heureux.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Ouais.

- T'es un connard, Potter.

- Et t'aimes ça.

- Oh, ta gueule…

- Je commence à tomber amoureux. »

Le blond leva le nez vers lui, croisant son regard. Il ne souriait pas, cherchant le moindre mensonge dans ses yeux. Il savait que Harry pouvait prendre sur lui et dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, juste pour faire plaisir. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Mais il ne lut qu'honnêteté dans ses yeux verts.

« Vrai ?

- Tu penses que je jouerais avec ça ?

- Pas toi. Tu commences ?

- Ouais.

- Alors je vais faire en sorte que ça se confirme. »

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, pour la forme, Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Quand il s'écarta, il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être comme tu es.

- Tu es magique, toi aussi.

- Pas autant que toi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et un nouveau baiser. Draco semblait avoir faim de sa bouche, en ayant été privé toute la soirée, et Harry n'allait certainement pas le repousser. Loin de là.

« Bon, tu me fais une petite place dans ton lit ?

- Pardon ? »

Sans se faire prier, Draco se redressa et rejeta les couvertures pour se glisser dessous. Le lit n'était pas fait pour être à deux dedans, ils tenaient à peine l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais Draco leva le bras, celui tenant sa baguette, l'incitant à venir contre lui, et Harry se blottit alors contre son torse. Il poussa un soupir quand son petit ami l'embrassa sur le front. Puis, il fouilla dans sa poche et en tira un paquet cadeau. Son présent, de taille modeste et en forme de cylindre, était recouvert de papier vert et doré, soigneusement plié et agencé pour qu'aucun pli disgracieux ne perturbe l'ensemble.

Harry prit le cadeau et le regarda sous toutes les coutures, essayant de deviner ce que ça pouvait être. Les cadeaux avaient toujours eu un étrange effet sur lui. Il n'était pas vraiment comme ces gamins qui arrachent le papier cadeau à belles dents et jettent leur présent sur le côté à peine découvert. Il était plutôt de ceux qui regardent le paquet, l'admirent, essaient de deviner avant de l'effeuiller tout en douceur.

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

- Je prends mon temps !

- T'es stressant… Je te préviens, c'est pas un truc…

- Draco, je me fous complètement du prix que tu l'as payé, si c'est ça qui t'ennuie. »

Le blond haussa le menton d'un air vexé. Il avait des problèmes d'argent depuis la fin de la guerre et faisait donc attention à ses mornilles. Mais Harry se doutait que ce présent, peut-être modeste aux yeux de Draco, ne le serait pas à cause de sa possible radinerie mais plutôt que parce que brun n'était pas du genre à se satisfaire des objets les plus onéreux.

« Bah heureusement, parce que c'est vraiment du pas cher.

- Toi, Draco Malfoy, tu m'offres du pas cher ?

- Je t'achèterais une montre à dix mornilles et une broche à dix gallions, tu serais foutu de préférer la monstre.

- Je n'ai pas des goûts de luxe.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas dépensé d'argent.

- Tu commences à me connaître.

- T'es pas difficile à contenter, c'est pratique. »

Harry décida de prendre sa remarque positivement. Enfin, il commença à défaire le ruban puis le papier cadeau, sous le regard attentif de Draco qui le scrutait. Sous l'emballage, le Gryffondor eut la surprise de découvrir un simple bocal, comme il en avait vu des centaines, dans lequel explosaient en silence de petits feux d'artifices multicolores.

À peine ouvert, Harry le porta à ses yeux pour regarder de plus près les explosions de toutes les couleurs qui s'entremêlaient gentiment. Ils étaient de toutes les formes et les gouttes de couleurs qui coulaient le long des parois variaient inlassablement. Le jeune homme ignora superbement le petit ricanement presque attendri de Draco qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Arrête, tu m'embêtes !

- Un vrai gamin. Quand je dis que tu te satisfais d'un rien !

- On dirait une boule de neige. Tu sais, qu'on secoue, et puis que…

- C'est plus qu'une boule de neige.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un truc que t'apprends à faire, quand t'es petit. »

Le Gryffondor s'arracha à la vue du bocal et interrogea Draco des yeux.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

- C'est pas compliqué à faire, tu sais bien allumer du feu dans un bocal…

- Vous apprenez ça à l'école ?

- Je sais pas si Weasley en a fait, lui. Dans certaines écoles, c'est obligatoire que les enfants aient déjà une baguette. Elles sont petites, tu sais, à peine longues comme ça. Ça s'achète chez Ollivander. Elles ne sont pas très efficaces, et franchement, elles ne servent à rien. Elles permettent surtout de lancer des petits sorts pour s'entraîner, mais tu peux à peine ouvrir une porte avec. Et quand t'es à l'école, tu fabriques des trucs comme ça pour Noël. »

Draco parlait de ça avec une telle désinvolture que Harry en restait pantois. Par Merlin qu'il aurait aimé entrer dans une de ces écoles, avec ou sans baguette, et apprendre comme les autres enfants, plutôt que d'aller chaque jour dans l'école du quartier où il se faisait malmener sans cesse…

« Enfin, le but, c'est pas seulement d'enfermer des petits feux d'artifice dans le bocal. C'est de l'ouvrir.

- L'ouvrir ?

- Ouais. »

Draco éteignit sa baguette et la pénombre revint, les ténèbres à peine dispersés par les petites lumières colorées du bocal. Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de dévisser délicatement le couvercle en métal.

Et alors, ce fut magique.

Les feux d'artifice bloqués dans le bocal s'en échappèrent pour exploser d'un coup au-dessus de leur tête, provoquant un bruit assourdissant. Blotti dans les bras de son petit ami, Harry regarda comme un enfant le spectacle de lumière, et de son, qui se déroula devant ses yeux.

Les lumières lui racontèrent une histoire. Leur histoire. Par un jeu de lumières, de feux, d'étoiles, d'explosions et de fumées, il se revit petit garçon dans la fameuse boutique de Mrs Guipure en train de se faire mesurer à côté du jeune Draco, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Ses cheveux noirs avaient viré au bleu foncé, leurs visages presque sans traits se différenciant surtout par ses lunettes rondes qui le firent sourire.

Il se vit grandir au fil des différents tableaux. Il se vit entrer à Poudlard, château aux mille et une couleurs, voguant sur le lac bleu d'où s'échappaient les tentacules roses du calamar géant. Il rit en voyant la scène, ce qui arracha un sourire au blond, qui parut se détendre. Un peu comme s'il devenait certain que son cadeau touchait juste. Il eut même un rire quand Harry se redressa en position assise en voyant l'immense basilic d'émeraude qui vogua dans tout l'espace, sublime, et qu'il explosa contre les rideaux du fond face à un petit Harry victorieux. Le brun glissa avec un sourire au blond qu'il avait oublié Ginny. Draco lui répondit que dans son histoire, elle se faisait manger. Harry éclata de rire.

Puis l'histoire évolua. Harry revit Sirius, non sans émotions, et cet hippogriffe sur lequel il avait volé. Il avait raconté tout cela à Draco et il s'étonnait qu'il se soit souvenu de tant de choses. Les épreuves du Tournoi des trois sorciers furent impressionnantes, surtout quand un dragon envahit la quasi-totalité de l'espace, sous les grognements de Draco qui n'avait pas pensé que le lit serait si petit. Le bal de Noël et les sirènes lui succédèrent, dans un tourbillon de couleurs froides qui lui fit penser à ces dessins animés qu'il regardait petit, quand la Tante Pétunia faisait une course et que Dudley était trop occupé dans sa chambre. Enfin, il y eut le labyrinthe, et sa Cinquième année débuta sur les chapeaux de roues.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire sur les tableaux qui suivirent, si courts comparés aux précédents, et à raison. À nouveau allongé, il les regarda en se disant qu'ils avaient dû lui en coûter, et quand enfin Draco reparut, à la fin de leur Sixième année pour le grand combat, son cœur s'allégea un peu. Même si le tableau de ce combat, si vivant et captivant, avait quelque chose de triste, malgré tout. Il sonnait la fin d'un long calvaire et le début d'une nouvelle vie.

La suite fut plus intime. Il se vit seul ou entouré de ses amis, avec Draco qui ne cessait de graviter autour de lui. Le blond avait imaginé toutes sortes de mauvais plans pour attirer son attention ou bien éloigner ses prétendants, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire. Harry repensa à ce Serdaigle qui lui avait proposé de l'accompagner au bal d'Halloween et à la réaction de Draco, si violente. Des explosions réduisirent le substitut du jeune homme à l'état de fumée, tandis que Ginny, mystérieusement ressuscitée, se faisait à nouveau manger par un basilic sorti de nulle part.

Le bal d'Halloween dura longtemps, un peu trop comparé aux évènements passés, mais Harry ne put se passer de la vision que lui offraient les lumières. Une salle de bal avait été reconstituée sur les rideaux, des fantômes, chauve-souris, citrouilles et autres esprits malfaisants flottaient un peu partout, tandis que des personnages dansaient une valse. Harry se souvenait encore de la musique qui passait, quand Draco lui avait proposé une première danse, que le brun n'avait pu refuser car déguisé. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à s'en souvenir, vu la mélodie qui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles et qui faisait bouger leurs substituts, au milieu de l'espace clos du lit.

Ce moment magique se termina sur quelques moments clés, comme leur premier baiser, leur mise en couple, leurs disputes et réconciliations. Des moments intimes et parfois d'une précision déconcertante, le plus anodin des gestes devenant presque vital aux yeux du blond. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas accordé une telle importance. Et quand Harry les vit voler tous les deux sur leurs balais, ce qui ne s'était encore jamais produit, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des désirs inavoués. Que Draco aussi avait des souhaits, qu'il ne formulait jamais très clairement. Par peur du refus, sans doute. Ou de paraître ridicule.

Après un dernier feu d'artifice, les lumières se précipitèrent vers le bocal et le couvercle se revissa sur son socle. Et le lit à baldaquin retrouva son calme et sa pénombre, le récipient en verre pour seule source de lumière.

Durant quelques minutes, Harry resta silencieux, savourant en silence le spectacle qu'il venait de voir. Un spectacle sans doute enfantin pour les uns, mais qui avait su le toucher pile là où il fallait. Il se fichait bien de savoir que c'était quelque chose que les enfants sorciers faisaient quand ils étaient petits, que c'était un cadeau qu'ils offraient à leurs parents. Draco avait forcément passé du temps sur cet objet, il avait réfléchi, mûri son projet, et le résultat était époustouflant, et émouvant.

C'était un beau cadeau.

Vraiment beau.

Alors, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Harry s'arracha à la vision du feu d'artifice qui continuait à jouer dans le bocal pour lever son visage vers Draco et l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Merci. »

Il prononça ce mot de la façon la plus tendre possible. Il était incroyablement touché, au-delà des mots. Même si c'était un cadeau simple, peut-être niais, et certainement enfantin. Il s'en fichait. C'était beau, ça parlait de lui, d'eux, et Draco l'avait créé en pensant à lui.

« Ça t'a plu ?

- Beaucoup. Tes parents devaient être contents quand tu leur offrais ça, c'est vraiment magnifique.

- Oh, tu sais, ils en ont fait avant moi et c'était normal que j'y arrive à mon tour. Mère l'ouvrait toujours pour me faire plaisir et Père seulement quand il avait du temps.

- Ah bon ? C'est dommage. En tout cas, c'était parfait.

- Arrête, c'était plein de défauts…

- Le dragon était sans doute un peu grand, c'est vrai. La prochaine fois, je le regarderai dans une grande pièce.

- Parce que tu vas le re-regarder ?! »

Harry se liquéfia en voyant l'air très étonné de Draco. La panique monta en lui d'un coup.

« Je… Je peux plus le regarder ? C'était pour une seule…

- Ah non non ! Tu peux le regarder autant que tu veux. Mais… pourquoi tu voudrais le regarder encore ?

- Parce que c'est beau et que je n'ai sans doute pas tout vu ?

- Je pensais pas que ça te plairait autant…

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne saute pas au plafond que ça ne me plaît pas, tu sais.

- Ouais, mais comme c'est assez simple…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Draco. Je m'en fous du prix. Tu l'as fait en pensant à moi, c'est le plus important. »

Lentement, le Gryffondor se pencha vers lui et planta un baiser tendre sur sa bouche. Draco resserra son étreinte autour de lui, approfondissant le baiser par la même occasion en prenant son visage. Bizarrement, le blond ne tenta aucun geste ambigu, se contentant de l'embrasser gentiment sans aller plus loin. Quand il était apparu dans son lit, Harry s'était demandé s'il comptait lui faire des avances un peu plus poussées, ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant alors qu'il l'attendait à côté de la porte de ses vestiaires. Mais visiblement, à moins qu'il ne se trompe, le Serpentard avait d'autres idées en tête que de culbuter dans son lit à baldaquin, au milieu d'une troupe de Gryffondors.

« Tu es soulagé ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

- Si je pouvais sortir de mon lit et fouiller ma valise, je t'offrirais mon cadeau. Mais il est moins précieux que le tien…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu me l'offriras demain.

- Tu restes dormir ? »

C'était une proposition aussi dangereuse que déconcertante. Le Serpentard n'avait rien à faire là et le lendemain, il risquait de se faire attraper. Mais la proposition était venue d'elle-même, sans réfléchir. Draco parut hésiter quelques secondes.

« C'est une proposition malhonnête ?

- Loin de là. Ne te fais pas d'idées, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas prêt…

- Tu aurais pu changer d'avis.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'allais le faire en si peu de temps ?

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te dévergonder. Je veux bien rester dormir.

- T'es sûr ?

- Je me réveille toujours tôt ! Je partirai discrètement demain matin, personne n'y verra rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

La proposition semblait lui faire plaisir, même si de toute évidence, il allait se coucher tout habillé et qu'ils risquaient de se faire chopper au matin. Le danger ne lui faisait pas peur. Peut-être voulait-il vraiment que les choses avancent entre eux et qu'ils ne soient plus un couple caché. Ou peut-être que le léger aveu de Harry avait quelque peu bouleversé ses convictions et qu'il souhaitait aller de l'avant.

Draco enveloppa le bocal dans un sachet en tissu qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche. Il enveloppait constamment le bocal à l'intérieur depuis qu'il l'avait ensorcelé, parce que d'une part il ne brillait plus, et surtout si jamais il tombait, le tissu le protègerait. Ils le calèrent dans un coin du lit puis s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, les jambes nouées et leurs bras enlacés. Dans la pénombre, Harry chuchota quelques mots contre son visage.

« Désolé de ne pas être aussi ouvert que toi sur ces choses-là.

- Lesquelles ? Coucher ? On a toute la vie pour coucher ensemble.

- Pour dormir dans un même lit aussi.

- Dans ce lit-là précisément, non. Et je viens de te le dire, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je te taquinais.

- Oui, mais des fois que…

- C'est aussi important pour toi que pour moi. Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas encore prêt, je l'accepte et j'attendrai. On n'a pas besoin de ça pour être ensemble.

- Tu pourrais te lasser.

- De toi ? Jamais. »

Un baiser appuyé sur sa bouche mit fin à la discussion. Et après un « bonne nuit » et un dernier « joyeux noël », ils se perdirent dans les bras de Morphée.

**OoO**

_Oh ! Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way !_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one-horse open sleigh-ay !_

**OoO**

La nuit avait été courte mais plus reposante que les précédentes. Ce fut la première chose que Harry pensa en se réveillant ce matin-là. Le soleil traversait les rideaux en velours de son lit, le tirant gentiment du sommeil réparateur. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il ne s'était même pas réveillé, comme ça arrivait souvent.

Les yeux clos, Harry se remémora petit à petit les évènements de la veille. Draco, le bocal plein de lumière, leurs baisers, son corps contre le sien, et puis ses aveux hésitants mais sincères… Que c'avait été bon de dormir contre lui, de respirer son odeur… Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été aussi bien, dans son corps et dans sa tête ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été aussi apaisé, serein ?

Draco n'était pas parti. Il dormait encore contre lui, blotti contre son dos. Son souffle caressait sa nuque, ses jambes touchaient les siennes et son bras était posé sur sa taille. Harry n'aurait su dire quel heure il pouvait bien être, mais visiblement, tout le monde dormait. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs, vu que son copain n'était pas parti…

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux puis se retourna lentement. Durant de longues, très longues minutes, Harry le regarda dormir. Son visage détendu avait quelque chose d'enfantin, tant il était apaisé. Draco avait les traits fins mais sévères, comme son père et surtout sa mère. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, un peu trop d'après le principal concerné. Il avait ses longs cils sombres, ses pommettes hautes, sa bouche bien ourlée et son menton. Il tenait de son père ses yeux trop clairs à son goût, son nez et ses cheveux si pâles.

Harry le trouva beau, ainsi endormi contre lui. Il aurait souhaité le laisser dormir encore un peu, mais c'aurait été peu raisonnable. Alors, délicatement, Harry passa une main câline dans les cheveux blond pâle de Draco et le réveilla en douceur. Son petit ami ne tarda pas à froncer les sourcils et soupirer, cherchant à se raccrocher au sommeil qui le fuyait. Enfin, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et le regarder d'un air endormi. Il les referma aussi sec, peu désireux visiblement de se lever.

« Bonjour, Draco. Il faut se réveiller.

- Pas envie.

- Je sais que t'as pas envie, mais il faut.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais il faut vraiment que…

- Joyeux Noël les mecs ! Allez debout là-dedans ! »

Ils sursautèrent de stupeur et échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ron continua à gueuler pour réveiller ses camarades, s'extirpant avec bruit de son lit. Harry se redressa et tira la couverture sur Draco quand soudain son meilleur ami tira son rideau.

« Allez debout Harry ! C'est Noël !

- Heu… Quelle heure il est ? »

Assis à côté de Draco toujours allongé sous les couvertures, Harry pria pour que Ron ne remarque rien ou ne cherche pas à monter sur le lit.

« On dirait que je t'ai réveillé en sursaut ! Huit heures et des brouettes. Allez lève-toi, y'a plein de cadeaux au pied de ton lit !

- Encore dix minutes… »

Simulant la fatigue, Harry attrapa son rideau pour le tirer. Ron n'insista pas, se précipitant déjà vers un autre lit. Il reviendrait à la charge un peu plus tard… genre, cinq minutes, grand maximum. Les maléfices étant rompus à cause du rouquin qui venait de tirer le rideau, ils avaient donc bien peu de temps devant eux.

À peine eut-il tiré le tissu qu'il souleva la couverture. Draco semblait paniqué, voire même tétanisé. Tout le dortoir se réveillait et lui, il était toujours là. Son plan ne se passait pas exactement comme il l'avait imaginé la veille.

« Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu te lèves, là.

- Je crois aussi. »

Aussitôt, le Serpentard se redressa et chercha fébrilement sa cape d'invisibilité dans le lit. Puis, échevelé et la robe froissée, il s'enveloppa dedans, disparaissant en partie dans la semi-obscurité des rideaux de velours rouge. Ne restait plus que son visage et une mince partie de son corps flottant dans le vide.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Harry lui fit un sourire amusé, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre un peu le visage crispé de son petit ami. Le brun s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes, ce qui lui tira un léger rire, avant de s'agenouiller en face de lui.

« On se voit tout à l'heure ? »

Puis, il leva son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche. Premier baiser de la journée, premier moment de tendresse depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés. Et plutôt que d'expédier cela pour quitter le dortoir au plus vite, Draco répondit sans se faire prier, posant sa main sur sa joue et son cou pour l'approfondir.

À cet instant-là, plus rien n'existait entre eux. Ni le brouhaha de ses camarades Gryffondors, ni leurs pas précipités sur le vieux parquet ciré, ni même le dortoir et cette maison où Draco n'était pas le bienvenu.

Il n'y avait plus que ses lèvres contre les siennes et sa langue taquinant sa jumelle, ses deux mains posées sur son visage et les siennes perdues dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés.

Leur baiser prit fin quand ils entendirent le prénom de Harry au fond de la pièce. Ils échangèrent un regard tendre, plein de promesses. Puis, Draco l'embrassa chastement avant de chuchoter quelques mots contre sa bouche.

« Je t'aime. »

Son cœur battant à la chamade, sans le quitter des yeux, Harry attrapa les bords de sa cape et lui répondit sur le même ton.

« Moi aussi. »

Son sourire fut sans doute la plus belle chose qu'il verrait de la journée. Harry tira sur les pans de la cape alors que Ron, encore une fois, tirait sur le rideau de son lit, mais plus largement cette fois-ci.

« Allez feignasse, on se lève ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi peu motivé à l'idée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux ! Et t'en as des gros en plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes au fond de ton lit, toi ? »

Harry s'était détourné de Draco, et pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon, il sortit de son lit sans se faire prier davantage pour se diriger vers la montagne de cadeaux qui s'était accumulée dans la nuit. Des yeux, il suivit la forme indistincte de Draco quitter les lieux, sa cape n'étant pas suffisamment parfaite pour corriger chacun des mouvements. Mais pour tout observateur non averti, il passerait inaperçu. Harry espéra qu'il n'y aurait personne en bas afin qu'il puisse quitter les lieux sans éveiller de soupçons, ou alors qu'il n'attendrait pas trop longtemps qu'un élève sorte de la salle commune.

Ils se retrouveraient tous les deux plus tard, après le déjeuner, et passeraient tout l'après-midi ensemble dans la Salle sur demande. Ils avaient prévu de faire un tour dans les serres, aussi, afin d'admirer les dernières plantations du Professeur Chourave qui s'était investie cette année dans la culture de roses d'hiver aux couleurs fantastiques. Mais peut-être resteraient-ils toute la journée dans la Salle sur demande, tranquilles, à discuter, travailler un peu, et passer du temps ensemble.

Harry avait hâte d'y être. Il lui manquait déjà.

**OoO**

_Oh ! Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way !_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one-horse open sleigh-ay !_

FIN


End file.
